Metallic Feathers
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Kurogane and Fai, aren't anywhere near ready to settle down yet. A new adventure, new traveling companions. Cross over with xxxHolic and GW. Rated M for Yaoi Language violence and angst. KuroFai, Douwata, 1x2xOC
1. The Players Gather

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

**Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

**Chapter 1 - The players gather**

Watanuki was dozing in the sun, when Kohane-chan came by that day. Carrying yet another letter from her guardian, the kind and elderly psychic Yuuko had once taken him too, the one that had told him, about his and Doumeki's relationship so long ago. They still argued, Doumeki still drove him insane with his presence, just in a much different way than he had ever expected. Watanuki no longer left the shop, he couldn't. These days he bickered with Doumeki to relieve the stress and when that didn't work, which it usually didn't, he called him Shizuka and then let the archer take him to bed, which always worked. It had taken Watanuki Doumeki's entire college career before he'd admitted to himself that he honestly and truly loved as well as desired the tall quiet archer.

Six months ago Doumeki had used the egg Yuuko had left with him and tied his life to Watanuki's. Doumeki could still leave the shop, run errands, take care of missions, exorcize spirits, etc…all those things that Watanuki could no longer take care of himself except thru the dreamworld. He also no longer aged, his life bound directly to Watanuki's as long as Watanuki waited in the shop for Yuuko to return, Doumeki would be waiting there by his side. It had been his choice, to join Watanuki in waiting. The seer needed him, and Doumeki had promised everyone, and more importantly himself, that Watanuki would never die alone. Doumeki would be there at his last breath and then follow him into the next world. Whether that be today, tomorrow or an eternity from now, did not matter to the strong solid man, he loved his mate and always had. He had just been waiting for Watanuki to realize what he and it seemed Yuuko, had known all along. It was Hitsuzen.

Doumeki was out shopping and running a few errands when Kohane-chan visited, which is why Watanuki had been dozing. The lovely teenager was growing up so fast, nearly 15 now and attending the same High School he, Himawari and Doumeki had once gone too. They chatted and drank tea, while Mokona guzzled some of Doumeki's secret Sake stash. Watanuki had read the note a soon as Kohane-chan had given it to him. It held few surprises, but several interesting bits of information. That Fai and Kurogane were coming tomorrow for a visit wasn't news. He was expecting them, Syaoran and Sakura had gotten married last night, finally. It had taken the Shop, Watanuki and Syaoran 5 years to find a way around his price. The answer….Find someone or someone's 'qualified' to take his place moving from world to world.

Thanks to the letter Kohane-chan had brought He now knew who it would be showing up in the Shop to join the Ninja and the Mage as they moved from world to world. That Kurogane and Fai would go with had been a little bit surprising at first. They had both originally given the reason that they continued traveling with Syaoran as that they didn't want him traveling alone. But it seems they each had their own much more personal reasons. Like that Fai had no home to return to, and though Kurogane did, and would have taken Fai with him to his, he honestly no longer felt challenged by the world of Nihon. Watanuki smiled to himself, face it, those two were action junkies. They both loved solving problems, whether it was by might, magic, stealth or whatever means was needed for a particular situation. A bored Ninja was dangerous, a bored Fai, was flat out terrifying. It would be decades, perhaps even centuries before those two were ready to settle down anywhere.

Which it seems was a good thing, the ones arriving soon were going to need all the help they could get. Not just in traveling from world to world on a new quest, but in finding themselves, and each other. Two would arrive together, no longer needed in the world from which they came. The third from someplace completely different, and was also expected, a box holding a set of three rings had found its way out of the storeroom and on to his favorite chaise this morning. The shop had obviously 'helped' the items along as it often helped the Shamshin. As always Watanuki 'listened' to what the shop tried to tell him. Once Kohane-chan left Watanuki meditated and let the shop tell him all he needed to know regarding the ones arriving on the morrow….

-

In another world, another place 5 teenagers watched as their Gundams were jettisoned into the sun.

It was the only way to know for sure that the highly advanced Mobile suits were completely destroyed. To the general public, on both earth and in the space colonies, the Gundams were considered weapons of mass destruction. Most never realizing the truth, that the most dangerous weapons throughout both wars had always been the pilots inside. Though they had all agreed to this, with the stipulation that they be allowed to watch and say goodbye to their long time 'friends'. Two of the pilots felt as if a part of them was being destroyed along with their Gundams, as Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell hit the sun it appeared to all watching as if the wings of both Gundams had exploded outward. The small group watched long after the last bit of gundanium ally melted into the sun. Maybe hoping against hope that their 'friends' would reappear, as they had done before. But eventually they left one by one to mourn their loss, each in their own way.

There was no reprieve this time, the Gundams were utterly destroyed and the ex-pilots no longer needed, in a solar system now at peace. Now they would each try to fit their lives into this new and peaceful world, a peace they had fought so hard to obtain and then keep. Wufei already knew his path, he was going to join Sally Po and Une's Preventers. Right after he married the honey blonde. Of all the pilots he had spent the least amount of time in the 'Perfect Soldier' training program. Having been chosen as Shenlongs pilot only after his first wife's death, and but weeks before leaving his colony. Trowa had also only spent a limited time in the harsh program. He had become a pilot only after the original pilot had tried to revolt, and he, then unnamed, had killed him and taken his identity and placed as Heavyarms pilot. He was bound and determined to stay by Quatre's side.

Quatre Rebarba Winner, had found the Gundam being secretly built with his family's money. He had insisted on being the pilot, forsaking his inheritance and family so that he could protect them in the best way he knew how. His training program had been modified, his mentor feeling the empathic blonde Arabian would be able to do more using his own innate abilities. Quatre and Trowa had come together during the first war and were now inseparable. After the first war his sisters, the 28 that were left, had warmly accepted him back into their family along with his partner. The Winner family had perfected test tube reproduction. Children were not an issue for the slender blonde and his tall silent lover. Even if they never choose to create any of their own children, Quatre already had 53 nieces and nephews and more on the way every year.

That left the two pilots that had gone thru the 'Perfect Soldier' conditioning, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Heero had started it as a child and his own personality had been harshly suppressed because of it. He'd repeatedly been told over his life, to follow his emotions, problem was he had a hard time accessing them. But as he watched his suit burn away he felt a part of his soul dying with it, he was unnecessary, a useless tool in a peaceful age.

Duo had been brought into the program when he was twelve. His personality had already been well developed. In fact it had been his cocky personality and his innate superior intelligence that had impressed Professor G, and won him the berth as Deathscythe's pilot in the first place. He'd been trained for a little over three years before being sent to earth. Not as long as Heero, but enough to ensure he was also a walking weapon of mass destruction, and extremely hard to kill. Oz had certainly tried often enough. It left him few places to go.

He'd tried between the wars to rejoin the sweepers, but it had been too tame for him. He felt a little bad about Hilde, she'd done her best to try and give him a normal life and even a home after the first war. But turned out, he hadn't been what she thought she wanted or needed. And she certainly hadn't been what he had needed either, she wasn't strong enough, and had often fled from his nightmares and darker moods. As he watched Deathscythe Hell descend into the sun he felt as if another piece of his soul died. First Solo, then Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, and now Deathscythe Hell. Was he always destined to destroy what he loved? Was no one strong enough to love the God of Death? There was no place for him here anymore. He heard the distinctive click behind his left ear just as the last of the other ex-Gundam pilots left the room.

"About that time I guess. How many bullets you got in there?"

"Two."

"Always knew it would be you Heero. So they gave you one last mission, huh? I just got one more thing I want to do before I die."

"Hai."

The gun lowered, and Duo turned to face the other pilot. The rest had already left the observation room unable to bear watching any longer, so they would never truly know what had happened or why. He gave Heero his biggest smile as he undid his hair from its usual braid and pulled out his favorite knife from a sheath on his back hidden under the braid. Once undone, he stepped forward into the personal space of his assassin.

"Ah Heero? Did you want me to do you? So you know, you don't have to do it yourself?"

"Would you? I hated to ask, but…" Duo looked at the knife in his hands as he fiddled with it.

"I understand Heero, really I do, I um, well I brought the knife cause I was planning it anyway."

"Hai, me too."

And for perhaps the first time ever, Heero smiled at Duo. The two pilots had always felt closer than the rest. They were stronger and more deadly than the others, each time they had fought it had always been to a standstill. Now they would die together, it was fitting. Duo raised the point of the knife to Heero chest just below his heart, as Heero put the muzzle of the gun to the long haired teenager's head. His other hand grasped the other side of Duo's face and he pulled the other male closer, their lips touching for the first and what they thought would be the last time. Duo bunched his arm muscles to deliver a deep fatal jab into Heero's heart, just as Heero cocked the gun once more.

Neither saw the blinding flash of light that initially enveloped them. Eyes flew open, Cobalt stared into Violet and they were hurled thru time and space. Only to end up dropping into the middle of a small garden situated off a little shop on the world of Holic. A place seemingly similar our own modern day Japan.

-

In yet another world entirely, in modern day America, a woman sped thru the night in her little compact car. The day had been long and she was tired. Perhaps that was the reason she never saw the gas rig in front of her jackknife. She hit it head on, there appeared a blinding flash of light just milliseconds before she hit it and she hurtled thru time and space. Head towards the light, that's what they always said, so she did. And suddenly she was falling…

------

**AN: Okay I decided if I couldn't get my favorite Gundam boys out of my head I would just write them into my favorite worlds. The worlds of Clamp. Come Kuro-pi and Fai plus Heero and Duo along with a new clueless Beloved Daughter of God... think about all the mayhem, situations and gags I get to write in this one. And let's not forget MOKONA!!!!! Yeah!**

**Anyone that wants to suggest a world for them to visit or peps to meet just let me know, the forum is open! **


	2. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

**Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

Chapter 2 - Getting to know you...

Watanuki, Fai, Kurogane and Doumeki, along with the soulless twins Moro and Maru and both Mokona's were sitting on the porch that over looked the garden waiting for their 'guests' to arrive. Watanuki had tea, sake and snacks all set out, and ready. Unlike Yuuko, he planned to welcome the shops newest customers with his usual grace and elegance, and send them off with more than just a kick in the pants. The sky began to bulge as it always did when certain 'types' of visitors arrived. The bulge reached the ground and deposited two very confused, and if the information Watanuki had gotten from 'the shop' and elderly psychic was correct, dangerous teenage boys. It was hard to believe at first glance. One had hair even Himawari might envy, long and thick it was a rich chestnut in color, trim and athletically built he was the shorter of the pair, and had the most amazing violet colored eyes. The other was stocky and solidly built, with shaggy dark brown hair, and seemingly of Japanese decent despite the Cobalt blue eyes.

The gun and knife the two males were holding told a completely different story. They both moved abnormally fast, the long haired male crouched low to the ground his knife held up before his eye's, the posture spoke volumes about how well he could handle that knife. The short haired male had his gun up and pointed at the group on the porch. Even Kurogane had been surprised by how fast the youngsters had moved. He hadn't seen speed like that in anyone other than himself, the Mage or the kid in a long, long time. In a flat dead voice the stocky boy spoke first.

"Why are we here?"

Before Watanuki or anyone could answer, the second spatial bulge had appeared and dropped a young female on the two males. The two males saw the body falling and tossed away their weapons to try and catch her. That said more about them than they probably realized. Watanuki sent a silent thank you to Hitsuzen. For that's what this was, Hitsuzen in action, bringing together the three in the garden. They all fell to the ground in a big puppy pile, the boys breaking the fall of the girl. Watanuki stepped of the porch and went to the youngsters, who were now trying to just untangle their arms and legs. The female had dark gold hair and when she looked up at Watanuki he saw she had soft gray eyes. She grinned at the slender and delicate male smiling down at her and looked at the males that had broken her fall as she moved over and off the pair.

"How cool is this? I'm dead and I didn't feel a thing. So, where am I, heaven or hell? Hey, did you two just die too? Sorry I landed on you. I didn't mean too." The long haired male grinned at her as he went to retrieve his Knife. He frowned when he noticed it was clean.

"Dunno,… Damnit, Heero did you go and put me out of my misery before I could do the same for you. That is SO unfair." The one called Heero had picked up his gun and with the swiftness and ease of one who knows exactly what he was doing checked the weapon.

"Baka. No, I still have two bullets left, one in the chamber, and one in the clip." Heero slammed the clip back home. Watanuki rubbed his forehead. He was so getting a migraine. His lover and the dark Ninja smirked and Fai was grinning like an Idiot already. The girl had noticed all the males on the porch by this time.

"Well, it must be Heaven you guys are all Gorgeous. Ah, unless, CRAP, okay, how many of you hunks are Gay?" That did it, Fai burst into laughter, Kurogane added his deep chuckle to the mix and Doumeki even smiled. They all raised their hands. The girls sat down on the ground, utterly deflated and pointed at Watanuki.

"Fuck, this is SO not fair! I don't even have to ask about you, you too damn pretty to be straight. Hey, what about you two?" Duo grinned.

"Dunno, I've never had sex before." The one called Heero actually was stunned enough to show a slight emotion on his face, he blinked.

"Duo, please tell me, you didn't fight thru two wars, lived with Hilde and never did it."

"You did? Oh Wow, no wonder Relena chased you all over the place. Hilde, well he-he, ya see, turned out she was a lesbian, so she's only like a sister to me." The one called Duo shrugged, as he tried to get his hair back under control, quickly braiding it and pulled a spare rubber band out of his pants pocket to tie off the end. Watanuki rubbed his forehead again, yep it was definitely a Yuuko sized migraine, one he hadn't had since the Drunken Dimensional Witch had left him alone in the Shop nearly 5 years ago.

"You are not dead, none of you are dead."

"Huh? You mean I just kissed a guy and 'didn't' die? Well shit, hey you, come over here I need to kiss a girl now and see if there's any difference." The girl grinned and moved closer to him.

"Hm, I'm not sure that is quite fair to me."

"Why do you say that?" Duo was honestly curious.

"Well you two obviously know each other, and have some kind of past together. Enough that you were about to double suicide, and kissed first. You don't even know my name so it wouldn't have the same emotional impact."

"Oh, yeah I see your point. Okay how about you tell me your name and 'then' I kiss you?"

"You really want a kiss don'cha? I think we can safely say your bi if nothing else. My name is Danae by the way." Duo grinned.

"So does this mean I get a kiss now?"

"Sure, why not. I still think I'm dead anyway." She stepped closer and let him pull her into his arms, as his lips settled on hers she closed her eyes. It was light and sweet for about 30 seconds, then he was pulling her closer, deepening the kiss and instinctively trying to get his tongue in her mouth. Heero grabbed the back of his black shirt and pulled him off Danae.

"Baka, let her get some air." Panting they looked at each other and started to laugh. Danae shook her head.

"That, went rather well. Hm, maybe I'm not dead after all." Watanuki sighed.

"I already told you, you weren't dead."

"Oh, and I was going to believe you after I just slammed into a truck. Riigghhtt…."

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD! DAMNIT! YOU ASSHOLES GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, THERE WILL NO MORE SAKE FOR A WEEK. DO YOU HEAR ME DOUMEKI!!!!! I'M HIDING YOUR SAKE AND ALL THE PORK BUNS BOOZE…." The three newbies just stared as Watanuki flailed about and ranted at the 2 smirking and 1 giggling male on the porch.

Eventually, they got things somewhat sorted out enough so that the 'newbies' were sitting on the porch eating Watanuki's snacks and trying to take in what had happened to them. Well except for Duo was attempting to out drink the Buns of evil. He was doing a pretty damn good job of it too. Kurogane and Doumeki were actually impressed, Watanuki sighed heavily and poured more Sake for the teenager. Danae did most of the talking, as Duo tended to babble (like a certain Mage they all knew) without making any sense, eating and drinking, and Heero seemed particularly fond of glaring. Duo had called it his 'Death Glare' capitalized and everything. As Watanuki and Danae talked, Duo drew (and drank), he was drawing pictures of his and Heero's Gundams. Watanuki needed them to help explain to the others the task they were about to embark on. Seems Duo was the better artist of the two boys.

"So, why 'are' we here Watanuki? I mean there must be a reason right?"

"Yes, the boys are here because they, like Kurogane, are too strong for their own world." Heero agreed with that assessment.

"Hai, it's why we were going to die. There was just no place left for us in that world, we had fought for peace and won. My last mission was to take out Duo and then myself. The others weren't as dangerous as us, and had been deemed safe." Duo grinned and looked up from his nearly completed drawing. His tone was half joking and half sarcastic.

"Yeah, I mean what do you do, with two guys who blow up buildings to relieve stress. It makes for an interesting resume. Duo Maxwell here, highly skilled guerilla terrorist, munitions expert, computer hacker, Specialty Stealth, and let's not forget, Gundam Pilot. Killer of countless thousands…. Hi, can I have a job? Well Duh, I don't think so. So I had already decided after our Gundams were plunged into the sun that I'd follow Deathscythe into Hell." Duo handed his now finished drawing to Watanuki showing both Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell.

Danae was still somewhat confused, and very angry, how dare some asshole decide these two boys didn't deserve to live. They were SO young, too young, for what she was only beginning to suspect they had been thru in their short lives. She'd gotten a good look at herself in a mirror a few minutes ago. She'd been middle aged when she had apparently been torn from her world (not died) and brought here, but her reflection told a different story, the face that had stared back from that mirror was one she hadn't seen in many a long year, 25 to be exact, not since the summer she had turned 18. Her thoughts turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Okay so that explains them, somewhat. I'm guessing you either have someplace they can go where their skills will be useful again or have something you need them to do. But what about me, I wasn't anything special."

Ah, but there your wrong, you belong to the both of them"

"Excuse me?" Danae's voice had just turned as cold as ice. Heero was actually impressed, she'd Death Glared the slender Seer perfectly. Watanuki swallowed and started over.

"Let me rephrase that, You belong 'with' them. The three of you complete each other and they need you, and the skills you don't yet know you have. Nothing in this life happens by chance. There is only inevitability. That you are here says that it is your Hitsuzen to join them on their journey."

"Wow, you talk a mean circle there buddy. Spit it out, why are Heero and I here, and not in hell were we belong?" It was Kurogane that asked the next question of the braided ex-pilot.

"And you believe you belong in hell, why? Because you were a soldier that followed orders and innocent people died? Then Fai and I will get there long before either of you. Before meeting a certain Witch, I killed only to prove I was stronger. Fai here, thought his life was an abomination, that he had killed his identical twin brother only to save his own worthless life and then was cursed with someday having to kill the man who had saved him from a living hell." Heero spoke up at that point.

"People die when I get irritated." Duo muttered about that being an understatement, Heero Death Glared him.

"So kill only people who deserve it or learn to control yourself. Stop being a cry baby about it."

"Omae O Korosue." Kurogane blinked.

"Don't worry Kurogane, that's Heero's idea of a pickup line. He used it on Relena and she followed him all over the solar system."

"What, oh I'm not worried about that. I was just surprised to 'hear' it in my native Japanese. The Mokona's are some kind of magical translator, every time Fai and I get separated from the crème puff we can't understand a damn word we say to each other."

"Now Kuro-mi that's not entirely true." Kurogane actually blushed.

"Oh, Heero and I speak a ton of languages. That was another problem we had, there was no need to send us to school like most kids our approximate age."

Approximate?

"Well yeah, I have no idea how old I actually am. About 17 is my best guess. Hey Heero, what about you?"

"Odin knew the date of my birth. I will be 18 in 3 months, on August 28."

"What about you Danea?"

"Huh? Well I'm going to say I'm currently 17 and my birthday is June 13th."

"Damn. That is SO not fair, you're both older than me, I just know it. Hey, I want a birthday too. Before the war I didn't really care, it wasn't like I had anyone to give me presents or bake a cake. I stole one once though, it was really good." Watanuki blinked away the tears that threaten to fall at the innocent declaration. He got up and headed to the kitchen, just before he left he turned around and bestowed a birthday on the youngster.

"It's today, from this day forward your birthday will be May 14th, and you just turned 17."

"Ohh, um okay, that sounds good to me. Uh, hey where's he going I thought he was going to tell us what we were doing here?" Duo's face had softened at the words spoken so very firmly, his amethyst eyes shimmered with unspoken emotions. He had a day now, one of his very own. Maybe he was going to keep living after all. It was Doumeki who answered.

"He went to check on dinner." Shizuka knew his mate and knew him well, Kimihiro had gone to the kitchen all right. But dinner wasn't the only thing he was working on in there. The woman, Danae also suspected, she watched the Seer's retreating back with a soft smile on her face. The soulless little servants went zooming after Watanuki chanting in their usual way.

'We're Helping' 'Helping in the kitchen'

---

**AN: Anyone who doesn't know what Watanuki is making in the kitchen please stop reading now and go read xxxHolic by Clamp. ;)**


	3. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

**Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue. **

Chapter 3 - Birthday Wishes

Two hours later they were enjoying one of the best meals any of the 'newbies' as Doumeki secretly thought of them, had ever eaten. They questioned each other about the basics like who had family and what nationalities they were. Duo it turned out just thought of himself as American, he didn't know squat about his parents or heritage. Danae was also American born in her world, though her family still clung to their Irish and Norwegian backgrounds respectively. Heero was basically Japanese, though his cobalt blue eyes and more brown than black hair spoke of mixed blood.

Kurogane had shared the fact that he was not only Japanese, but a highly trained Ninja on his world of Nihon. Fai said he wasn't quite sure what nationality he was originally as he'd still been very young when his brother had died and he'd been taken to another world called Celes, a cold harsh world, much like the homeland of the ancient Vikings or Russians. Heero had asked Mokona to stop translating for a few minutes, and had Fai speak in his native tongue. The language he spoke was very similar to French. Then he'd asked, in French, for Fai to speak in the language of Celes. Both Heero and Duo listened to the words Fai spoke.

"What's cha think 'Ro? Sounds like one of the Russian dialects to me, but one I'm not familiar with it."

"Ukrainian."

"Oh of course, the 'Perfect Soldier' would know how to speak Ukrainian." Duo sighed.

Dinner had come to its eventual end and Watanuki slipped out of the room as the group talked about languages and such. He lite the 17 candles on the simple birthday cake he had thrown together. Of course, being that Watanuki had made it, meant it was perfect. He headed to the dining room, and as he entered he started singing happy birthday, the little girls Moro and Maru chirping in, the Mokona's joined in after a couple of words. Duo was obviously stunned. He was actually speechless as Watanuki set the cake in front of him. Danae moved closer to the chestnut haired male, he was projecting some very confused emotions and each one crossed his face at some point. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them. He whispered to no one in particular.

"Wha- what am I supposed to do? I-I.."

"You make a wish, and then blow out the candles. You can't speak again until you have finished your first piece of cake. Otherwise your wish won't come true."

Duo nodded, then closed his eyes, made his wish and then opened them and blew out the candles. Danae then took the candles off the cake and cut him a good sized slice. As he silently ate it his lovely violet eyes shined with unshed tears. She then cut everyone a generous slice, and Watanuki passed them out to the rest. It was most delicious and moist cake she had ever eaten, and she suspected, the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for the lost boy seated next to her. Heero watched the Braided Baka, he was sure having to be quiet was killing him. But he also noted, that for once Duo had dropped his overly cheerful mask as he ate that piece of cake. He noticed Danae noticing as well. Once the piece was gone, Fai grinned at the younger male and asked him what he had wished for… Duo blushed.

"I, well um. Wait, I'm supposed to tell you guys my wish? Ah Hell." Fai grinned seeing an opportunity here.

"Well sure, how can we make it come true if you don't 'tell' someone, and even then, if their stupid enough they still don't understand. I 'Told' Kirgy over and over, what I wanted but he was being stubborn about it."

"I couldn't understand a word you said at the time. I had to kiss you just to shut you up. It was either that, or tie you up, gag you, and toss you in the closet."

"Oh my Kuro-pu, I didn't know you were so kinky." The blonde mage winked at his lover. "Can we try that later tonight?" Kurogane Glared at the idiot he'd mated himself to.

"Baka Mage."

Heero burst out laughing, the noise was startling enough to cause the entire table to stare and blink at the normally stoic boy. He had been turning out to be even more silent that Doumeki and that was saying a lot.

"Oh, Oh gods that's too funny. You have no idea how many times I thought of doing that same thing." Doumeki smirked and Kurogane grinned deciding to tease the suddenly more open teenager. Watanuki rolled his eyes and Fai giggled.

"Really? Well I knew I was in even bigger trouble when I started thinking about 'other' ways to shut him up, and what he could do with that fascinating mouth of his besides talk."

Kurogane had timed it perfectly. Heero had just taken another bite of cake, and the teenager spat the half chewed piece cake out of his mouth and halfway across the room and into Danae's lap. The look on his face was priceless, especially when he started to blush. Duo quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh? Guess I'm not that surprised, you did kiss me after all." Heero actually started to sputter.

"I-I you're the one who took down that damn hair of yours."

"So, you like my hair do you?"

Duo barely managed to get out of the way as Heero dove across the table and tried to choke the braided menace. Duo leapt and ran out the door and into the garden where Heero chased him around. The Mokona's seeing a chance to cause mayhem, joined in and the black Mokona eventually tripped Duo, who was immediately flattened by Heero. The boys grinned at each other and squared off. The rest of the group came back out onto the porch to watch the festivities.

"Oh man, you've been asking for this." The American grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've been bored. Kicking you into next week should liven up my day."

"Dream on, Soldier boy." The two lit into each other, fists, legs and feet flying. A couple of minutes later the two went flying apart, Duo rubbed his side and Heero wiped a trickle of blood off the corner of his mouth. Duo grinned and Heero smirked back and they reengaged.

Watanuki looked over at Kurogane who was watching the fight intensely. A gleam in his red eyes and small half smile gracing his handsome face.

"So Kurogane, what do you think of your new charges?"

"Not bad, somebody has spent a lot of time and effort training them. Heero's a little stronger and he just cracked the braided kid's ribs, that may slow him down enough for Heero to win this one. I supposed we should go stop them before they break anything important." Kurogane and Fai stepped off the porch. Fai grabbed Duo around the waist and Kurogane caught Heero's fist in his hand, stopping the smaller Japanese male in his tracks.

"K-Kurogane?" Heero was stunned NO one had ever stopped him dead in his tracks before. Fai grinned as he loosened his hold on the attractive chestnut haired male he'd caught. Hey, just cause he was completely in love with his Dark Ninja didn't mean he was blind.

"Play times over children." Both Duo and Heero glared at the dark ninja, Fai laughed.

"You better listen to your Kuro-daddy, or he might just decide to spank both of you." Danae joined the group out in the garden.

"Kuro-Daddy?" She asked, Fai answered. "Well of course, Kuro-pi is obviously the Daddy, I of course am the Mommy in our new family. And that makes you three children our kids.

Duo was muttering to himself, and slipped into the street accent of L2, "No one's 'ever' spanked me. And I ain't bout to let some asshole start now. Niver had me no 'Daddy' or 'Mummie' either. Don't need em." Fai smiled down at the pretty boy.

"You think so? I think that if anyone needs a Mommy and Daddy it's you little one." Fai brushed back the sweaty bangs and gently kissed Duo's forehead. Duo blinked at the tender gesture, then he threw himself into Fai's arms and started crying. Fai wrapped his arms about the trembling figure and laid his cheek against the top of the other head.

"Mage?" Fai smiled at his lover.

"He wished, for a family. I just gave him one. Happy Birthday little one." Duo continued to cry, Danae was irresistibly drawn to him and the Mage holding him, she shyly put a hand on his shoulder, Duo freed one of his hands and placed it over hers, Heero standing on the other side, rubbed a hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture, then Kurogane came over and gathered them all into his embrace. Doumeki looked at Watanuki.

"Oi."

"He's an orphan. It has always been his wish, to be declared part of a family."

"And his price?"

"Already paid in full, Shizuka." Doumeki closed in on his husband and gathered him into his arms.

"He overpaid."

"They all have. But I have things to give them before they leave, that will help balance everything out."

"Good."

It had taken Watanuki years to learn how to properly balance wishes with a price, and vice versa. Those first years had been hard on the slender Seer, who had received the imbalances upon his own body in the form of injuries. And for Doumeki as well, seeing as he hadn't been able to take the injuries himself. He'd felt frustrated that the one he loved most, was hurting himself trying to follow in the footsteps of the deceased Dimensional Witch.

Kurogane, Fai and the 'kids' reentered the shop. This just blew Danae's mind as she figured she was technically old enough to be their now so called 'Parents' mother. She looked at Fai's ageless face and amended that last thought. Well perhaps not quite that old, sister maybe? And as for the boys, well… sigh, she was pretty damn sure she was going to end up in both their beds, or was that the three of them in one bed… Oh hell, whatever. She wasn't naïve or stupid, and this was a set up if ever she saw one. Not that she minded that part too much, they were both dangerously attractive. She almost licked her lips in anticipation.

Danae was right, it was a set up. Hitsuzen had set this up long, long ago. In fact Watanuki still had a couple more aces up his Kimono sleeve. They all sat back down on the porch and he poured some after dinner Sake for everyone. Well except Doumeki, he had plans for Doumeki tonight and wanted him clear headed. His lover eyed him and he just grinned, the tall silent archer sighed and his drank tea. Whenever Watanuki refused to give him sake it always turned out for the best. And this night, was starting to get warm, a warm that had nothing to do with the delightful spring weather. Doumeki silently contemplated how many bedrooms the House and the little servant girls had prepared for their three new guests. Fai and Kurogane had always only had only the one, even before they had become an official couple. He decided he was curious enough to ask. He picked up the black Mokona by his ears.

"Hey, pork bun, how many rooms did the shop create?" You would think he would know better by now than to ask the Bun of pure evil. The Black Manju jumped from his hands and started bouncing around the room yelling at the top of his insanely huge lungs. Which were spatially located in the same place as the bottomless pit he called his stomach.

"Meki is a 'pervert', he wants to know who's sleeping with who." The peanut gallery piped up and they joined the now two bouncing buns. Every one of them chanting "Pervert" "Pervert" "Meki is a Pervert". Doumeki sighed, and buried his face in his hands. Watanuki didn't even look up as he produced a huge wooden spoon from his Kimono sleeve and wacked the Mokona's into next week. The girls calmed down once the drunken balls of fluff were knocked back out into the garden. Heero smirked.

"Your fast with that spoon Watanuki, remind me never to get you pissed off at me." Watanuki smiled and put the spoon back into the sleeve of his kimono.

"We've been trying to kill those little monsters for years, as far as Kurogane and I can tell, their indestructible perverted eating and drinking machines. Right, Kuro-Sama?"

"I haven't managed to but the crème puff out of my misery yet. We've all tried to do them in over the years." The white Mokona had bounced back into the room and leapt into Fai's arms, the mage nuzzled the little creature.

"Oh not me, Mokona and I get along very well. Don't we."

"That we do Fai, Mokona loves Fai, he is always so good to her. Watanuki, are Mokona, Fai and Kurogane going on another trip soon? I feel the pull of the dimensions again, like when we were looking for Sakura's feathers."

"That you are Mokona, and these three will be going with you. You're going to be searching for their feathers." The white Manju bounced in Fai's arms with excitement.

"Yeah! I love adventures." The rest of the room face faulted. Feathers, huh? Didn't we already do that one?

"Seer, what are you and the Crème puff babbling about? We found all of Sakura's feathers remember."

"Not those feathers Kurogane, these feathers." Watanuki pulled a long hard object of his Kimono sleeve. Heero was impressed, if he could do that, then he could carry even more knives and weapons than he already managed to do now. Watanuki flourished a white and black feather with intricately detailed red markings it was also obviously made of some kind of strange metal.

"Hey Heero that looks like it's made from Gundanium see how it shines."

.....

**AN: Gundamium Feathers now I wonder where those came from. Three colors? Well take a guess.**

**Arruugghh, I realized it had ton of errors in this chapter. Probably still does but I hope I got the most Obvious ones fixed. **

**Oh, and Cookies for everyone who figured out that Watanuki went back into the kitchen make Duo his first ever birthday cake. One of Watanuki's specialties seeing as he ends up making his own every year.**


	4. Gundanium Feathers

**Disclaimer: Well as you know, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: A new group has gathered together. They are about to embark on a journey searching for the metallic feathers that hold hidden truths and pieces of their souls.**

**Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language, drinking absurd amounts of booze. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue. **

**Chapter 4 – Gundanium Feathers**

… "Hey Heero that looks like it's made from Gundanium, see how it shines."

Duo made a move to swipe the feather from Watanuki's hands. But Watanuki managed to keep it just out of the reach of the curious braided teen.

"Yes, that's correct. It's the same material as that of your Mobile suits. Do you remember 'seeing' anything unusual when they were being destroyed?"

"Ah yeah, now that you mention it, when Wing and Scythe first hit the sun it looked like their wings exploded outward. Figured there were all kinds of internal explosions going on, you know, from all the weapons and fuel they still carried."

"Those were these feathers, and they were blown into different worlds, and dimensions. The sun would not have been able to destroy them for they are not as they appear." These Gundams of yours, they were literally, a part of you."

"You can say that again, I swear it felt like a part of me died when 'Scythe did. I still feel like I'm missing something."

"Hai, they were both equipped with the 'Zero Operating System' which interfaces directly with the pilot's brainwaves and emotions. My Gundam, Wing Zero was loaded with the original system, and Deathscythe Hell had a modified version of it. Our enemies used us as guinea pigs to test it out. Quatre went temporarily insane, blew up an entire space colony and then nearly killed his own lover. That's what pulled him out of it, and why the Docs didn't put one in the rebuilt Sandrock, he wouldn't have been able to take it. They put Duo in Wing Zero next and he nearly lost it too, but he seemed to maintain most of his sanity, so the Docs secretly modified it, and placed that version in Deathscythe Hell. He's still crazy, but no more than he was before."

"Gee thanks buddy, so glad you think so highly of me." Heero smirked at the disgruntled braided teen and continued.

"I was the next victim, but I managed to overcome the system and make it, and Wing Zero, my own. Wing Zero's basic coloring was white and Deathscythe Hell's was black. I'm assuming those colors on that feather represent Duo and myself, correct?"

Watanuki smiled these were not his usual customers, ones that had to be hand fed information and coddled along to get them where they needed to go. No these were insanely smart and intelligent boys that had already been thru Hell more than once, and lived. The girl Danae was just as bright, and even stronger she would have to be, to have been matched with these two.

"So the Red is me I take it."

"Yes you're absolutely correct. Each color represents one of you and your true selves." Duo grinned and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh well, that's easy. I'm Shinigami, 'God of Death' at your service. Right Heero?"

"Baka."

"Whatever, so that makes Heero what? A War God, or something, seeing as he's like the Perfect Soldier and all, you know White for Justice, and all that bullshit. So Danae what do you think the red means?" The girl thought for a moment, and pursed her lips. Watanuki was stunned, because the braided boy was pretty damn close to the truth even without half his soul or any of his powers.

"Hmmm, red huh? Well that makes me think of love and stuff, maybe I'm a love goddess." She winked and grinned at the chestnut haired male." Like Aphrodite. Or perhaps it's reminiscent of a blood sacrifice, and I'm really a vampire." She wiggled her eyebrows and bared her teeth. Fai chuckled.

"Sorry kids, but I've already been there and done that. Wasn't pleasant, even if my Kuro-borro was my bait at that time, in fact it nearly destroyed our relationship, so I wouldn't suggest trying it." Watanuki sighed they were getting off track, again. His migraine was back, 10 fold. If he hadn't 'promised' Shizuka he'd quit smoking hash, he'd have lit Yuuko-sans damn pipe by now, really.

"DAMNIT, it's getting late, can I PLEASE continue, without all the interruptions?!" He glared around the table. The others all wisely remained silent and just nodded their heads.

"Thank you. As I was saying, each color represents one of you. White for Heero, Black for Duo and the Red is for Danae. You are each missing a part of you. Duo was partially correct when he said he felt like a part of him had died with his Gundam. Each of you has lost half of your soul, in the moment of the Gundams destruction, the pieces of your soul were swept into the other dimensions, where they bonded to the pieces of Danae's that Yuuko-san had sealed away long ago. That is why I have this feather. This is what was left in place of the container holding Danae's missing half of her soul."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you mean I've ALWAYS been missing half my soul? How the hell did that happen, and why was it here?" Danae looked pissed to say the least, and well she might be, seeing as she probably didn't remember when, why or how half her soul had ended up in the shop to begin with.

"It was already here before I came to this shop and long before I took over for Yuuko-San. Perhaps you will remember as you regain the feathers. All I know is that at some point 'you' requested Yuuko-san to take it and hold onto it. I suspect for such a time as this. There was one other thing Yuuko-san was holding for the three of you." Watanuki took a small box out from his other Kimono sleeve. (Heero 'really' wanted to know how the slender Seer was managing to do that.)

"These, I believe belong to the three of you." Watanuki opened the box to show three rings nestled inside. The Rings were made of gold, three different colors of gold, the everyday yellow, the white and even the rare red. They were interwoven all the way around the rings, and imbedded in the braided pattern were chips of amethyst, sapphire and rubies. Sidetracked by the rings Duo now reached for the box, which Watanuki readily gave him. Rings first, then later he'd show the three what happened when they recovered a feather. Duo's eyes shone a dark amethyst as he picked up the middle ring and stared at it.

"T-this one's mine. I can feel it."Heero reached over and picked up the largest ring and placed it on his ring finger, it was an exact fit.

"Hai, this one's mine."

Danae reached into the box and pulled out the smallest of the three. She smiled softly as she rolled it between her fingers before putting it on her ring finger. Yep a perfect fit. Duo grinned at the other two before putting on his. With a gleam in his eye he decided it was worth the risk to his life to taunt Heero.

"Ya know 'Ro, I suspect this means were married or some shit like that. Which, also means,.... you've been cheatin on me. Man, I almost wish we could go back so I could tell Relena she was doing a married man. Yeppers, she sure was all right. Goody two shoes, Prissy Miss ex-Queen of the World is a man stealer." Whoahohohoho (did anyone else just hear Yukko-san?) Duo stretched and put his hands behind his head all the while grinning like a mad man and giggling up a storm, even Danae thought it was funny. Heero was not amused.

"Baka, we're not married yet." Duo leaned forward and put out his hands under Heero's nose and wiggled his fingers using his right hand index finger he pointed to the ring on his left hand ring finger, then the one on Danae's, and lastly Heero's.

"Yeah, so what do these look like to you? Huh?" Heero glared at the braided menace before answering in a near growl.

"Wedding rings.... But we ain't married, Not Yet! You got that!" Duo grinned god he loved stirring up Heero, he was the only one so far, who had ever gotten Heero to lose his cool.

"Yet, he says…." Heero was about to leap over the table again and choke the life out of Duo when Watanuki sighed and held up a hand. Kurogane caught Heero about the waist and pulled him back into his seat with a smirk. Oh this was too rich, finally someone who could understand 'everything' he went thru with his blonde idiot. So Duo had chestnut hair, so what? He was currently grinning innocently at Heero, much like a certain Mage he knew, while Heero Death Glared him from his seat. Meanwhile Watanuki was ranting, again.

"STOP! JUST STOP!! GODS CAN YOU TWO **PLEASE**, STOP BICKERING LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FINISH! You're worse than Fai and Kurogane, I swear to GOD."

"Yo, one God of Death at you're…" Watanuki had had enough, he pulled out his favorite wooden spoon and smacked Duo upside the head.

"Ow, hey, watch it."

"SHUT UP! AND LISTEN, YOU BRAIDED MORON." Heero snickered, and Duo sat back down with a pout on his full lips rubbing the back of his head. Danae grinned. Really this was just too much fun. She still wasn't convinced she wasn't really dead, I mean come on, her supposed 'husbands' were scorching hot, and hilarious to boot. And their 'parents' were another pair of really hot guys, one of whom was an actual Japanese Ninja and the other a Magician and ex-vampire. Riigghhtt, this was SO normal. Watanuki regained his composure, Duo continued to pout but at least he was quiet.

(Sigh)

"Okay look, the rings mean you're bonded together. Whether or not you eventually decide that means your 'married' is up to the three of you. Got it? Good, let's move on shall we? Mokona you got a good feel for the feather?"

"Mokona would know one anywhere. The pull is very strong Watanuki."

"Good, Fai , Kurogane?" The Ninja nodded and Fai grinned.

"We got it Wata-chan, between us and Mokona, if there's a feather around we'll find it." Watanuki glared at Fai for calling him Wata-chan but let it pass. Satisfied that the Ninja and Mage knew what the feathers looked and felt like, he turned back to the newbies.

"Okay, tomorrow morning you will leave here with Kurogane and Fai (god help us all). The white Mokona will take you to different worlds, on a journey to locate and retrieve each of the feathers that were lost into the dimensions. The black Mokona will be here in the shop with me and Doumeki. That way you will always be able to reach me if you need to. Once you find a feather the only drawback is that you may pass out after absorbing the feather and whatever memories or magic it possesses. That's why I didn't want you to touch it right away. Once one of you touches a feather it will unravel and the different parts will seek to return to their original owner. So, are you ready to take in this one?"

The three teens blinked trying to absorb what the Seer was telling them. Danae recovered first.

"So the feathers hold memories AND magic, magic that was ours?"

"Yes, after each feather is returned to you, you will gain something from it, either a memory from a past life, or a power you didn't know you had."

"Oh, okay I think we're ready."

Danae blinked it was all she could think of to say at this point. Watanuki smiled softly, he knew it was very confusing to them but as they reclaimed the feathers it would become clear eventually. He held out the feather in front of the three teenagers, they hesitantly reached towards the feather until they all touched it at the same time. They stared as they watched the red design slowly unraveled, and the white and black halves of the feather separated. Then the individual colors shot into the chests of the corresponding person. Cobalt, amethyst and gray eyes shot open, then the amethyst and gray eyes closed and their owners slumped in their seats, Fai reached for Danae, and Doumeki caught Duo before he fell to the ground. Heero's eyes were still open and staring into a memory only he could see. He blinked and swore.

"Heero?"

"M-my name was Lore, and I 'was' married to that Baka, Shini, and our wife's name was Talia." With that Heero joined his lifemates and passed out. Kurogane caught the solid Japanese boy as he sank back into this seat.

"Seer?"

"They'll be out for the rest of the night, make them comfortable and we can continue this in the morning. Shizuka my love, are you coming?" Doumeki laid the slender braided teenager down on one of the futons he'd only just noticed on the porch, he sighed and joined his mate. Figures, no rooms had been created by the shop yet. The trio had too much to do before they would be able to return to the shop again, and by then they should have come to some kind of agreement. He should have known better than to ask, his bad.

**-O-**

**Syn: This is so much fun! See ya. Next chapter already in the works. If I stay up late enough I might just post them both tonight. **


	5. Breakfast at Watanuki's

**Disclaimer: Well as you know I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: A new group has gathered together. They are about to embark on a journey searching for the metallic feathers that hold hidden truths and pieces of their souls.**

**Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language, drinking absurd amounts of booze. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue. **

**Chapter 5 - Breakfast at Watanuki's..**

Fai and Kurogane had put their burdens down and made them comfortable before heading off to their own room for the night. One futon for each, they were still far too new to the idea of being lifemated to take waking up in a single bed very well. Though, Fai grinned to himself, it would have been interesting to see who would have slugged who first. Fai was secretly placing his bets on Danae to eventually bring the two males to heel. She had a strength to her that reminded him of Sakura. Also Heero was too much like Kurogane to act upon his emotions unless pressed, and Duo was far too much like Fai himself, and it would take both the strong solid Heero and the passionate Danae to get him to believe he was actually worthy of their love. Yes, this was going to be an interesting adventure to say the least, and Fai would help all he could, because it wasn't all that long ago that he'd thought he didn't deserve the handsome dark Ninja at his side. Hell, he hadn't thought he deserved to live much less to be this happy.

"Mage what are you thinking in that fluffy head of yours?"

"Wha, Kuro-pu? Oh nothing much, just that Heero reminds me of you, and Duo reminds me way too much of myself and Danae reminds me of Sakura, and how she managed to bring us together, despite your stubbornness and my idiocy."

"For which I am eternally grateful. Without her and the kid, I would have never met you. Never been truly happy." They had reached their room by this point and Kurogane swept the slender blonde mage into his arms and was nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Kuro-pu, that actually sounds kinda mushy. Are you getting all mushy on me again?"

"Tell the Rodent, and die Mage." Fai giggled, his Kuro-Sama was so sweet and tender, but let anyone else know about it? Never!

"Never crossed my mind. Hehehe, Soooo, about what you mentioned earlier?"

"Hmmm."

"Did you really think about tying me up?"

"I still do." Kurogane put his hands under Fai's yukata and stroked his arousal with one hand while the other snaked around his back and held him up.

"OH, oh God K-kirgy can we try that, really I mean it. Oh, Uh yeah, there. Fuck, just take me. Take me now." The Mage was panting with his desire.

"I plan on screwing your brains out all night Fai, just hold on."

"Always Youou, I will always hold on to you."

"Same here, Yuui,.. my beloved."

Kurogane was a man of his word and he nearly screwed Fai's brains right out of his fluffy blonde head. This made Fai a 'very' happy camper indeed, if a little stiff the next day. Watanuki was totally in heaven that night as well, his Mate, never one for words just nailed him to their bed, almost as soon as they walked in the door. Migraines, idiot Mages, braided menaces, clueless Daughters of God, and a pair of overly serious Japanese males, all but forgotten. And sleeping completely oblivious to all the raunchy sex going on all around them, the teenagers dreamed of a world, and time long forgotten. When they awoke the next morning all they had were hints and whispers of a love that had been meant to last the ages but had come to an abrupt and treacherous end.

-

The next morning Heero, Duo and Danae were woken up by the soulless twin girls along with the Mokona's bouncing on top of them.

"Wake up everyone, Watanuki's making 'Pancakes'. The Mokona's LOVE pancakes, Doumeki must have been a really good husband last night if Wata-chan is making Pancakes." The three blinked and blushed as the animated plush toys outted the Seer and his husband's activities during the night. Not that they hadn't figured it out already, but still.

"Pancakes" "Pancakes" "We LOVE pancakes" Chirped the girls. Doumeki carried a tray of tea out on to the porch and sat down on the top step.

"Might as well get up, take a shower and get dressed, it will be a while before Kimi's done with breakfast, he just got started. The girls will take each of you to a bathroom. Kimi's laid out some travel clothes for you all." The tall archer smirked before continuing.

"Oh and you'll find there are NO secrets in this shop or from the buns of evil." The black Mokona hopped up on top of Duo's head and grinned. While the white Mokona danced around and in a sing song voice…

"Yes the Mokona's KNOW everything that goes on here. Kurogane actually tied Fai up. Wanna see the pictures?" From out of the shop Kurogane came running brandishing his sword. The black Mokona jumped off Duo's head into his arms and the white Mokona started zooming around the garden with the Ninja in hot pursuit.

"Pictures?! Damnit! I knew I saw a flash last night. You are history Rodent, you and your evil twin are done for, you post those on the internet and I swear I'll roast you slowly over hot coals." Heero just stared, Duo laughed his ass off and Danae grinned. Doumeki smirked at the trio.

"Internet? Really?" Duo gasped out between his laughter. Fai, leaning on the door jamb grinned holding a cup of tea.

"Oh, laugh all you want, but you three are fresh meat, wait until you find yourselves posted, as the new 'hotties' on their web page. " Kurogane stopped in mid swing.

"Mage, please tell me your not 'Helping' these little monsters keep up Yuuko-sans old pay per view smut web page." Fai grinned into his tea cup.

"Who me? Never, but Doumeki, is very fond of Sake, aren't you Meki-san? Just,.... like certain Dimensional Witch we used to know." Doumeki choked on his tea.

"I think I'll go shoot a few arrows before breakfast."

"ARCHER! Damnit, I can't kill him, Watanuki would have the Rodent strand us in Hell if I did that! FUCK!" Kurogane stomped back into the house. Muttering about sneaky, evil crème puffs, and even sneakier ex-temple boys with a drinking problem.

Eventually Moro and Maru got the three still grinning newbies settled into a bathroom each. (The Shop/House always provided the rooms that were needed.) Kurogane glared at everyone as they settled in to wait for the three teens and Watanuki to magically appear with pancakes and homemade maple syrup. Watanuki's cooking could take away anyone's anger even Kurogane's.

Heero appeared first, quick and efficient as always. Having wash and go hair was a real benefit. He arrived just as Watanuki came out of the kitchen with the first huge stack of fresh hot pancakes. The clothes Watanuki had laid out fitted Heero to a tee, literally and figuratively. His dark green sleeveless muscle shirt was just snug enough to show off his well muscled stocky frame. A pair of black jean shorts and a good set of sneakers, the diamond stud in his left ear finished off his attire. Well that the nearly half dozen knives he had hidden on him, along with his favorite pistol tucked down the back of his shorts and several clips of ammo strapped here and there. Kurogane grinned as the smaller Japanese male sat down.

"Feel better now that you're armed?"

"Much."

Danae arrived about 30 minutes later, she was not as happy with Watanuki choices as Heero had been. Though they all thought she looked really pretty in the outfit. Uh, maybe too pretty, well okay, it was sorta of revealing, and Heero was thinking maybe she should go back and find a burlap sack to put on instead. Damn, was it warm out here this morning or what. The form fitting sleeveless Chinese style outfit did go all the way up to her throat, unfortunately it only fell to about mid thigh and had slits up both sides to nearly her waist. It was also a nice deep ruby red color that set off her fair skin, dark gold hair and soft dark eyes wonderfully. Rubies dangled from her earlobes. She would have started complaining except Duo came out right behind her. He'd taken the time to wash his magnificent hair and it was still a little damp so he hadn't put it up yet. Heero gulped, he was so doomed. He just buried his face in his hands, maybe if he didn't look at them he could get thru breakfast.

"Hey, whatcha think I'm totally hot right?" Duo grinned and twirled to show off his new dudes. Amethyst studs that matched his eyes sparkled from his ear lobes.

"I think my skirt is too long." What the hell are you wearing?" Danae grinned if she looked like a teen idol Duo looked like a sex kitten. The loose black half shirt showed off nearly all of his tight toned six pack abs, a few pale thin white scars on his upper arms and lower left side only made him look more masculine and dangerous, the skin tight black leather pants followed his every curve and hung low on his hips. The boots were black leather as well. About his neck he had a studded color his wrists were covered in black sheaths that reached half way up his forearms. Which he then waved in front of Heero's face.

"Look 'Ro they over my scars, and I can get half a dozen throwing darts in each of them. And see look.." Duo twisted his wrist and stiletto's popped out over the backs of his hands. "Cool huh?"

"Baka, you fight to close. I prefer a little distance between me and my target." Duo shrugged

"What can I say, I like to get up close and personal before I send people to hell. It's just a different fighting style. You prefer to blast 'em, while I stab 'em." Danae came over and took one of Duo hands in her own and was looking at Duo's wrists sheaths.

"Scars? From what?"

"Huh? oh um I got caught one or twice. Handcuffs leave scars if you hang from them long enough."

"Three times, Baka."

"Whatever, three times, 'sides I meant to get caught the second and third time so it shouldn't count. The enemy wasn't too concerned about keeping me alive that first time, so they weren't too gentle, if you know what I mean. They ah, had me for what, 2 months 'Ro?" Heero looked up and stared into the violet gaze.

"Six weeks 3 days and 4 hours."

"Anyway they had my execution all scheduled, when Heero decided to beat them to the punch. But he ended up saving my stupid ass instead. Those aren't my only scars from that little visit, Heero and I don't scar easy. But they weren't real nice to me, seems I got a big mouth." Duo moved his hair aside and lifted up the back of his shirt showing the lacing of scars that covered his upper back before lowering it and taking Danae's hand back in his. Danae and the others blinked, someone had brutalized this boy and he pretended to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"They even aired it, live. I refused to make a sound thru the whole thing, it really pissed that bastard with the whip off though, I can tell you that." Heero winced minutely, but responded.

"It's why I saved you. I couldn't let such a proud fighter die in their miserable hands."

Danae silently blinked, trying not to let the proud male know how much she felt his pain. He still holding her hand tightly, and absently rubbed his thumb against her palm. He was projecting emotions again, his feelings at complete odds with the cheerful banter coming from his mouth. The experience had scared him deeply. She could feel strong emotions from Heero as well, he hadn't 'just' saved Duo because he'd withstood a public flogging. The strong stoic teen may have perfected not showing his emotions, but he certainly had them. Watanuki quietly fled to the kitchen so no one would see the tears in his eyes, the gentle Seer unable to hold back any longer. Kurogane blanched, but he knew the braided kid would hate it if any of them started pitying him. Kurogane knew he would.

"Geez kid, you'd think you would have learned to shut your mouth by now." Duo grinned glad the Ninja wasn't trying to treat him like he was damaged goods or baby him. He really respected the Ninja for understanding.

"Naw, why start now. I've got a rep to uphold, you know. "Sides Heero had gone and blown himself up, I couldn't let him go and out do me could I?" Heero smirked.

"I'll tell you what I told Trowa after I woke up from 'that' piece of idiocy. I told him NOT to do it, cause it Hurt. Like. Hell."

The tension in the room eased and everyone's emotions calmed as the males bantered and compared scars. Kurogane won, due to the fact he had cut off an entire arm to save Fai once. In its place he had a masterpiece of prosthetic science. His new arm reacting just as well as his original. In a way, it was a lot like the Gundam Zero Operating System interacting directly with the larger males brainwaves. This gave the Ninja and the boys yet another a commonality, Kuro-Daddy had been there, done that, and was in fact still doing it. Technology wasn't something new to the Ninja or his partner. It gave the youngsters new respect for the pair that was to help lead them thru the worlds and discover themselves and their future.

**-O-**

**AN: Breakfast is almost over and it's about time for our travelers to begin their quest. Where will they end up first?  
**


	6. Kisses in the kitchen

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted other people.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: The new group of travelers is almost ready to start their journey. They search for the metallic feathers that hold the remaining pieces of their souls, old secrets, and magical powers.**

**Warnings: Face it there's Yaoi, also violence, angst, language and certain deranged animated plush toys, hilarity will most likely ensue from this combination. You have been warned. **

Chapter 6 – Kisses in the kitchen

Duo's hair was completely dry by the time breakfast was finally over. In a move of pure impishness, Duo asked Heero if he wanted to 'braid' his hair for him. Heero declined with a grunt and then hurriedly escaped into the kitchen, muttering something about helping Watanuki clean up. Which, having all the time, literally, in the world, and the two little servant girls to help him wasn't really necessary. Heero knew it, and he knew Duo knew it as well. Danae grinned as the stoic boy fled the perky American pilots teasing. Duo decided to follow him and tease him some more, dragging Danae with him. The braided pilot was already unconsciously including the girl in nearly everything he did, wanting, even needing her close.

The others thought it was amusing as Hell, that the stoic boy was having such a hard time dealing with his 'Best Friend' now. Seems kissing a guy changed things, especially when you had 'planned' on kissing him, killing him and then dying yourself. Living, after kissing the Cocky American hadn't been in Heero's original plan, and now he had to live with the fact that he eventually would need to face his feelings for the chestnut haired male. Who, it seems he was now also married to, or rather had been, along with the beautiful Danae. This was very confusing to the young Japanese male, and Heero was not equipped to deal with such strong emotions. Not yet anyway.

Doumeki, Fai and Kurogane continued sipping their morning tea, or coffee in Kurogane's case. He'd discovered the dark brew during their travels and absolutely loved the stuff. This had thrilled Duo to no end when he'd seen that coffee was available this morning, the already hyper teen was hooked on the 'Juice of Life' as he called it. Right, like he actually needed 'more' caffeine, but Duo wasn't exactly a morning person, nightmares took their toll on his sleep, and he often had a hard time falling asleep at night, so about the time most people started drifting towards wakefulness, he was just entering real sleep. He'd had four cups so far and was practically bouncing off the walls as he trotted down the hall, trailing the giggling female behind him.

Kurogane watched as Duo and Danae chased Heero into the kitchen and was trying to decide if he was going to need to get up and separate the children again, probably. (sigh) The braided kid seemed to have perfected getting under the Japanese kids skin, which, based on what Kurogane was fast learning, was actually a difficult thing to do. Heero was just as Stoic as Doumeki if not more so.

Fai grinned at his lover as the ninja contemplated whether to save the smaller Japanese male some grief, or just let the other two kids have at him. Fai also squirmed a lot, as he tried to get more comfortable in his seat. Things were ah, a wee bit 'sensitive' this morning, but in a good way. His Kuro-pu seemed to be under the impression that as they were 'parenting' again, that quality alone time, might be harder to come by. No pun intended.

Doumeki was still sitting as far away from the Ninja as possible. The intermittent glares he'd been getting from the other Seme male told the Archer quite plainly, he was still not on the Ninjas happy list. Internally Doumeki was still smirking. The dark Ninja 'had' managed to get the pictures from the Mokona's. Watanuki had made the animated plush toys hand them over once he'd heard about it, but fortunately no one but he knew about the video cameras Yuuko-san had installed throughout the shop during her time here. She'd left Doumeki with more than an Egg. She'd also given him the security codes to all those cameras both inside and out. He couldn't wait to see what footage he'd captured of the Mage and his Ninja lover. And then perhaps he could try it on Watanuki, Fai seemed extremely content this morning, sort of like the cat that ate the cream. Whoahohoho… okay, did you hear that? I'm sure it was Yuuko-san.

In the kitchen…Danae was sitting on the counter swinging her legs watching Duo trying to tease the sullen Heero into a smile, or a fit of rage she wasn't sure which.

"So ah "Ro, what's your problem, you've braided my hair before? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Baka."

"Wow, excellent comeback 'Ro, I totally haven't heard that one before."

"…..…."

"Oooo, I'm scared, the big bad Heero 'Death Glared' me."

"Look, why don't the two of you go put on some Damn clothes, and then, braid each other's hair. I'm busy." Duo and Danae both blinked at his response, they looked at each other and then started laughing. Duo sided up to Heero and nearly purred. While Danae grinned from her seat on the counter to Heero's left.

"Heeroooo… ya want ta kiss me again? Hmmm, and mebe Danae too while you're at it?"

Heero threw down the sponge he was using to wash the dishes, and turned around. Grabbing the braided Menace so fast, the other usually much faster male actually got caught. Heero then slammed his lips on Duo's, and the startled males violet eyes flew open. Only to close as he realized Heero wasn't trying to kill him, and was in fact trying to get his tongue in his mouth. Duo tried catching his breath, and Heero took full advantage of his open mouth, diving right in and taking control. Then just as suddenly as he'd started, he pushed Duo away from him and stalked over the giggling female who had been watching the two hot males make out. Pulling her off the counter, she slammed into his solid chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist and dug the other into her golden hair and kissed her too, she had gasped as she hit Heero's chest, so he captured her mouth already open and took advantage of that fact. Once she was putty in his... oh my, so strong hands, he stepped back and gave them both Death Glares and stomped out the room.

"Damn, he's good at that." Danae panted as Heero left the kitchen.

"That is SO not fair! That was only my third kiss, he's way better at it than me." Duo pouted, Danae grinned at the disgruntled male and lifted a delicate golden eyebrow.

"You want to practice a little? I mean you want to 'learn' how to kiss back, right?" Duo started to grin as he moved closer to the pretty female who was still looking a tad breathless herself.

"Oh, now that's a stellar idea." Duo moved in for the kill, and wrapped his arms about the flushed girl and leaned in to capture her lips. Oh yeah, this was all good, get kissed by Heero, then, kiss Danae, what a perfect morning. Ahhh, so that's what he should do with his tongue…. Duo was a fast learner and had absolutely tons of natural talent and enthusiasm. Danae soon forgot that she was supposed to be teaching him. Heero had stomped out of the Kitchen and strode up to the others still relaxing with their morning drinks.

"When, are, we, leaving." Watanuki was standing in a doorway, one that led into another part of the shop. Kurogane and Doumeki smirked and Fai replied with one of his idiotic grins plastered on his face.

"My, my Heero, did something go wrong in the kitchen? It looked like you had it all under control in there, well at least until you left. I think their practicing without you now."

"FUCK!"

"Eventually, I'm sure."

Fai stage whispered to the others as Heero turned back around. He just realized there was no door to the kitchen, and the older males had most likely seen everything. Right now, what he could see was Duo trying to swallow Danae whole. Heero dragged a hand thru his messy dark brown hair and then he raced back into the kitchen to um, stop them, yeah that was it. Damn it was warm this morning, and who the hell had given him jean shorts, and not his usual spandex? He grabbed the pair, pulling them apart, and taking them each by the hand, dragged the giggling twosome out of the kitchen and Glared at Fai and Kurogane.

"What kind of chaperones are you!" Fai leapt up and hopped into Kurogane's lap and taking a finger poked the long suffering Ninja in the cheek as he grinned.

"But if you're busy with each other, then Kuro-Daddy and Fai-Mommy can have more quality time together."

"Mage, aren't you still sore from last night." Fai gasped, and he playfully slapped his lovers arm.

"Kuro-Daddy,.. not in front of the children, Fai–Mommy,.. is shy." The blonde nestled his head into the dark Ninja's neck and sighed dramatically.

"Wonderful." Heero rolled his eyes. This was just great, his brand new adoptive parents were perverts. Watanuki stepped away from the doorway.

"Actually Heero is right, you should all be on your way soon, and the day isn't getting any longer just sitting here (eating my food and drinking my sake). Before you leave I want each of you to tell me what you got from the feather last night. And each time you wake from retrieving a Feather you should try and share what you have learned." Heero paled.

--

**AN: Ah, I wonder just what Heero actually remembered?**


	7. What's in a Name

**Disclaimer: The usual... I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: The new group of travelers is almost ready to start their journey. They search for the metallic feathers that hold the remaining pieces of their souls, old secrets, and magical powers.**

**Warnings: Face it there's Yaoi, also violence, angst, language and certain deranged animated plush toys, hilarity will most likely ensue from this combination. You have been warned. **

Chapter 7 – What's in a name.

Fortunately for Heero, Danae spoke up before Watanuki could put the solid Japanese teenager on the spot.

"Sure! Look at what I can do." She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in the palm of her hand. Then she blew on it and the flames grew and then roared outward towards the garden. When she closed her fist the flames died.

"That's SO awesome! Wuffies, Gundam had a flame thrower as one of its main offensive weapons. All I got was a memory, it was kinda, I don't know, 'soft' around the edges. Like maybe I was real little or something and a woman with long black hair was singing to me, and calling me her Sweet Shini." Duo smiled softly, it wasn't one of his normal Cocky grins but a real smile and it was stunning. Heero took a breath and spoke.

"Hai, I got a memory too."

"Yeah, what was it 'Ro?"

"My name was Lore. And ah, it's personal." Heero buttoned up and just Death Glared. The memory 'was' personal, very personal and he didn't really feel like sharing it with the others until they remembered it too. It had been the memory of a wedding night. And that Memory was not making the current situation any easier for the stoic Japanese male. Danae smiled and put a hand on Heero's arm.

"That's okay Heero I understand, Duo and I will eventually get more memories, and then you can tell us about it."

"Hai. Thank you, your name was Talia by the way." Danae blinked, she hadn't realized, even hearing Duo tell them that his name had been Shini, and Heero saying his had been Lore, that she too might have had a different name.

"Oh Wow, uh, Talia. Tha-that's pretty."

"Danae is pretty too." Heero actually blushed just ever so slightly at this admission. She smiled

"I like Heero better as well."

"It was my code name, during the war. Heero Yuy had been a major force for pacifism in the Colonies. He was assassinated about 5 years before I was born, by the man that originally took me in when my parents died, Odin Lowe. He was a hired assassin, and it was perhaps the only job he ever truly regretted taking. Dr. J named me Heero Yuy, just before I left for earth. I, well I've sort of grown used to it." Heero shrugged. "My real name no longer matters so I guess it's okay to tell you now. I was born Tam Kushrenada, our enemy Treize Kushrenada was a distant cousin, my mother was a Japanese Geisha. I prefer Heero, it is who I am. Tam is just a name on my birth certificate."

"Whoa 'Ro, no wonder you never told any of us your real name. I like Heero better too. I don't even know my real name. Solo gave me my first name when he first found me. It's my oldest and fondest memory. He said,… he was Solo, and that seeing as there were two of us now, that made me Duo." Duo grinned, and held up two fingers, he liked that memory. It was probably why he hadn't forgotten it, seeing as he'd been a real little squirt at the time.

"My parents were expecting a boy and had planned to name him Daniel or Danny for short, when I popped out a girl they just changed the spelling, and Voila Danae." The white Mokona chose that moment to hop into Danae arms.

"Mokona's ready to leave. I've packed up all the things Watanuki gave Mokona to take for you. I already have Fai and Kuro-pu's stuff."

"Where are the bags Mokona? I'll help you get them." Duo offered to help the little White Manjuu.

"Oh, that's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques, 'Unlimited Storage'. See…" The white Mokona opened her mouth and a sword came out, complete with sheath, straps and buckles. But it wasn't Kurogane's sword Ginryu, which he currently had strapped to his waist. Instead it was Syaoran's sword, Hein which the brunette was no longer using now that he had finally settled down with Sakura. Giving up his sword had been his price for finding his replacements. Danae grabbed the sword as it came out of the Mokona's mouth. Duo whistled.

"Now that's what I call a neat trick." Heero was also duly impressed.

"Mokona, can you carry some more ammo for me?"

"Sure thing Heero, Mokona can carry lots of stuff. I got clothing, money, tents, camping gear all kinds of stuff." Heero looked over at Watanuki and Doumeki.

"Where's the closest gun store?" Watanuki shook his head.

"I'm sorry Heero but its Sunday and stores like that aren't open on Sundays around here."

"Who says I was going to buy it? Come on Doumeki show me where it is. Baka, I'm going to need at least one of your lock piks, I didn't bring any with me."

"What, Oh yeah sure thing 'Ro. Ah, can't I just go with ya?" Duo reached into his braid and pulled out a selection of lock piks and hair pins from his braid. Mokona was the one impressed this time. She bounced onto Duo's head, trying to see if she could find where he was keeping all the stuff he pulled from his braid.

"Ne, too many people, it will attract too much attention. I can do this mission on my own."

"Oh fine, Hey grab me something will ya?" Duo pouted at not being able to go with, stealth, breaking and entering were some of his specialties after all. Once a thief, always a thief, and Duo was a highly skilled one.

"Hai."

"Heero, I'd prefer a semi automatic 22 with a 10 bullet clip." Everyone stared.

"What? My Dad's a cop he taught me to shoot as soon as I could hold a gun. A 45 would be way too bulky for me to carry around all the time. A 22 should do nicely." Danae shrugged. Heero pulled out his pistol and handed it to her. She flipped off the safety, checked the chamber and cocked her head looking at Heero.

"The loose bottom shingle, lower left side of that storage building back there." Danae lifted the pistol and fired, the shingle fell to the ground as her bullet hit it dead on. She handed the gun back to its owner after flipping the safety back on.

"One 22 coming up, you plan on keeping that sword your still holding?"

"Sure why not, you two have enough knives on you to start your own cutlery store. I hardly think you need a sword too."

"Can you use it?"

"Not yet." Kurogane like the rest watched the exchange with a slightly shocked expression on his face. The 'girl' wanted to use Hein? His left eye twitched, this was just so 'wrong'. Fai was grinning like a fool at the Ninjas put out expression. But he finally caved.

"I will teach you. I assume you boys already know how to handle a sword?" Heero grunted, he was more than ready to leave and was pushing Doumeki towards the gate. Duo answered for the both of them.

"Heero does, I used a two handed scythe. Hey, want to spar Kuro-pop? That would be way cool. I need to brush up on my hand to hand combat, I think Heero cracked one of my a ribs yesterday." The ninja responded out of habit.

"It's Kurogane you Braided Idiot. Oh, fine. Come on let's kill some time while Heero goes and robs a gun store blind."

"Sure thing Kuro-Daddy." Duo grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Mage, I'm going to kill you. It's bad enough you got the crème puff calling me your stupid nick names, now the kid here is doing it too."

"But Kuro-pu, their SO cute."

(Sigh)

"Come on kid. Let's go, let's see if I can crack anymore of your ribs for you."

Watanuki, Fai, Danae and the Mokona's watched as Kurogane and Duo sparred in the garden. Duo was fast and very light on his feet, but Kurogane was older and had been training for far longer. Kurogane tried to convince the kid that his long braid was a handicap, that is until he saw Duo use it as a distraction, on instinct Kurogane had grabbed it, using the momentum of the pull on his braid Duo flipped over the Ninjas shoulder and landed a good solid punch into the taller mans kidney from behind. This went on for quite some time until Kurogane clipped Duo a good one across his chin and dropped him like a stone. Watanuki went to get ice as Kurogane tossed the kid over his shoulder and returned to the Shops porch. Duo woke up as Kurogane dropped him into one of the chairs.

"Gee Kuro-Sama did ya have to hit me so hard?" Duo winced as he touched his jaw, it wasn't broken, but it was gonna be interesting trying chew for a few days. Watanuki handed him the ice which he put on to keep the swelling down.

"You're one tough kid Duo, but that should keep you from kissing the girl and tormenting Heero for a day or two."

"That is SO not fair! Damnit! Ow, I just started with this kissing stuff, it's totally fun. Why'd ya go and do that for anyway?"

"Heero's not quite ready for you two yet, give him time Duo. Let him get used to the idea of caring about real people, okay. Believe me I know what I'm talking about. Took me over a year and an arm, to realize how much this blonde idiot really meant to me."

"But…"

"Look kid he's interested in both of you, you already know that, so your ahead of the game. But he's got a few issues to work out first. It's okay to tease him a little, but don't take it too far. K?"

"Whatever."

"Do you trust him?"

"Kurogane, I was going to let him blow my brains out and end my miserable life. How much more can I trust a guy?" Fai took over this time and placed a slender finger under his tender jaw and lifted gently so the violet eyes gazed into his royal blue ones.

"Little one, dying is easy. Living is hard, and now all three of you must learn to trust each other enough to live and face the future, as well as the ghosts of your past."

Danae had come over and sat on the arm of the chair Duo was sitting in, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he leaned his cheek on top of it. Duo was still lost in thought when Hero returned with a large duffle bag full of ammo and a pair of pistols for the other two. Mokona swallowed up the spare ammo and Hein. Seeing as Danae didn't have any idea of how to use it yet, and like Syaoran before her, Kurogane was not going to let her draw the blade until he was sure she wouldn't cut off an arm or a leg in the process. Especially if the arm or leg was his, he'd already done that once, it hurt. Sure it had been more than worth it, but that didn't mean he wanted a repeat performance.

---

**AN: And away they go....**


	8. Why are the Landings always so Rough?

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: The search begins as the newly formed family lands in the first world on their quest. Their searching for metallic feathers this time around.**

**Warnings: You have been warned before, if you haven't figured out this bunch swears, fights and screws I don't know what to tell ya. **

Chapter 8 – Why are the landings always so rough?

Everything was packed, the players ready to depart. All that was needed now was to actually leave the shop. For Fai and Kurogane this was nothing new, they were more than ready to hit the road again. Of course they knew they'd come back to the shop eventually, possibly even frequently, for visits and such, just as they had always done. The boys were nervous, and it showed in the ways each had tried to delay leaving. Robbing a gun store, sparring with the Ninja, teasing etc…

Heero did **NOT **like the unknown. Sure he could think on the fly, if and when he had too, but he had always preferred knowing his mission parameters well in advance. Then he would spend hour after hour on his laptop pouring over the upcoming mission, analyzing all the possible outcomes and alternatives. His laptop was currently hiding between the walls of the spaceship they had been on when he and Duo had um, sort of disappeared. He had hidden it after accepting what he thought was going to be his final mission. Heero was actually feeling a little lost without his laptop and the soothing sound the keys made as he typed. He wondered if this was what withdrawal felt like.

Now Duo, he had always been a bit more of a fly by the seat of your pants kind of guy, but he still liked knowing the mission objectives before hand, the what, when and where of the mission. Though he was better at improvising when things changed on him than any of the others. But this was more than a little nerve racking, the first time he'd been prepared to die at Heero's hands, and it had happened without warning. This time, he knew it was coming. He stole a glance at Danae and then at Heero, behind him he could feel the presence of Kurogane and Fai. Fai had said they were a family now, his family. Duo had hope, for the first time in his miserable life. If anyone could withstand the curse of the God of Death, the Magician, the Ninja and the Perfect Soldier could, and perhaps Danae could too. There was a strength to her, that he could not define yet.

As for Danae, well she was perhaps taking the impending departure better than her male counterparts. Because honestly, she was sure she was either dreaming or flat out dead. Watanuki was a little worried about how she would react when she finally realized that this 'was' indeed reality, and not a dream or the afterlife. He'd decided to confide in Fai about his worries and told the Mage to keep an eye on her. Fai had grinned and told Watanuki that he would, but he felt that Danae was a lot stronger than even she knew she was. It was obvious to the Mage that she possessed a hidden strength, so like Sakura's, who along with Kurogane had once taught a tormented and lonely man that he had friends. Friends who cared for him and that he was worth the love and respect they gave him. It was a strength of the heart, unlike Heero's physical strength, determination and skill or Duo's strength of spirit, character and joy in the simple things.

The group was standing in the middle of the garden. As they watched, the white Mokona rose into the air sprouted these amazing and colorful wings and opened up her mouth. Duo inanely thought the animated plush toy could swallow a 7 ton Gundam if she really wanted too. Heero was standing in the middle of the other two teenagers, and had unknowingly wrapped an arm around each of them. He pulled them closer together as they stared at Mokona and then suddenly….

They were all floating down the kaleidoscope like tunnel that led thru the dimensions. Kurogane had Fai by the hand, Heero held Duo and Danae close to him.

"Kurogane, Fai, Where the Hell are we?" Heero asked, Duo eyes were wide his pupils dilated and he was breathing a little erratically. Danae looked around her in wonder, but she still clutched the solid Japanese boy holding her.

Fai looked back at the somewhat terrified trio and smiled gently. Maybe they should have warned them, it was true Yuuko-san hadn't warned Fai and the others the first time, but they had had an advantage in that they all had been somewhat used to magical things. These children came from technological worlds and magic was a rarity if it existed at all.

"We are traveling thru the dimensions. Mokona, who you cannot see right now, is guiding us on our journey. When we get to a world we will appear much the same way you did when you first arrived at Watanuki's Shop. Once you get used to it, it's actually rather pleasant. Right Kuro-pu?"

"It's not a bad way to travel, beats the Hell out of walking there."

Fai's laughter rang out. The teenagers were still a little tense but Duo's breathing started to calm and his pupils returned to a normal size. Danae eased up on the death grip she had on Heero, not that she let go mind you. She wasn't stupid, and Heero was very firmly muscled. Whoahohoho….alright, Yuuko-san I know you're out there! Are you messing with these kids? (_Who me never! Just watching Hitsuzen in action._) I bet, well back to the story..

Before they knew it, the group of travelers was dropping, literally, from about 5 feet up to the ground below.

"Huummph"

As usual Kurogane ended up on the bottom. Fai was wriggling on top of him (At least Kurogane no longer minded 'that' part) and the three youngsters had fallen off to one side. Poor Heero buried under the other two. Mokona was sitting on Fai's butt grinning down at the irate Ninja.

"Damnit! You would think that after more than five years of this shit, the walking crème puff could at least land us 'on' the ground and not over it by now!" Mokona hopped off Fai's ass and onto a nearby tree branch.

"Mokona always makes sure you end up in one piece doesn't she?"

Fai and the others had managed to sit up by this point and look around where they were. Duo blinked before whispering loudly.

"Ah guys, We're not exactly alone here." Danae looked around with something akin to awe on her face.

"Wow, now this HAS to be heaven. I mean look, everyone's wearing white and see all the pretty white horses, and they even have sapphire eyes!" A small woman wearing a grin and the largest of the 'horses' strode towards the new arrivals. The horse first looked at Mokona sitting on her branch, then he lowered his head until his he was looking straight into the eyes of the seated group. Then he spoke, well in their heads, horses mouths aren't shaped quite right to speak the languages of man.

{Woman child, we are 'not' horses. I am a Companion, and my name is Rolan. This is my Chosen her name is Talia.}

"T-talia," Danae leaned over to Heero "Hey, that's not how you remember me looking, right? We're not in the past are we? That could be well um, dangerous, you know, like a time paradox or something."

{No woman child, it's just a coincidence. She is not your past self.} All five, well six if you include Mokona, could hear the 'Companion' as he called himself. It was Mokona who spoke up at this point.

"Yuuko-san always told Mokona, that there was no such thing as coincidence. That everything happens for a reason. She would say that we were meant to meet you, and your chosen, named Talia."

{What are you, little one, I have not seen your type among the layasha before?}

"Mokona's Mokona, that's who and what I am. Please to met you Mr. Rolan."

The small woman at the side of the beautiful white Companion had short curly light brown hair, and appeared to be somewhere in her mid thirties. A tall raw boned man stood close by her side. The five travelers were still seated on the ground and were not in any hurry to make any sudden moves. They were surrounded by the ghostly white Companions and several people dressed in the same white clothing as the woman before them. And they all had swords or some kind of weapon, and moved like they knew exactly how to use those weapons. The Woman named Talia spoke next.

"Welcome to Valdemar. Can all of you 'hear' Rolan?" The group nodded as one. "That's rather surprising, that you all have the gift of mindspeech. Also it's very rare for a Companion to 'talk' to someone who is not their Chosen."

Unbeknownst to the travelers the 'White' Mokona told the Valdermarians quite a bit. They knew she was a type of layasha or benevolent spirit being manifested in flesh, or so to speak, as it appeared be some kind of odd bunny thing to their eyes. To the tall slender woman standing not far behind Talia and her husband Dirk, her Mage sight also told her that these travelers possessed some rather amazing gifts and at several of them were Mages, like herself and her mate Darkwind. Fai decided they weren't getting anywhere fast so he decided to stand up and greet their welcoming committee. Grinning one of his biggest grins he approached the small woman and the man that was obviously her husband.

"Hi. My name is Fai, Fai D. Flowright. Were you expecting us or something, because there are an awful lot of you out here." Talia grinned at the pretty blonde Mage. And with laughter in her soft voice…

"Yes, those with the gift of foresight told us of your coming. You're in what we call 'Companions field'. The taller woman stepped forward to stand next to the smaller. Trailed by an exotic male (One of the two out in the trees surrounding them not wearing all white) he did have long flowing white hair, and though the new woman appeared to be a few years younger than her friend, her dark hair was also liberally laced with stands of white.

"Talia, this one and the larger dark man are lifebonded, and the teenagers are lifebonded to each other." She spoke next to the travelers. "Lifebonds are rare enough, but two sets at once, and an even rarer three way bond to boot, it's incredible." Talia smiled, ah so that was what she was feeling from the strangers. Smiling even more warmly than she had been before she went on to introduce those who had stepped forward in greeting the visitors.

"This is Elspeth, she is one of the Queens ambassadors and deals with many of our foreign visitors as well as being her Majesty's eldest daughter. The man with me, is my lifebonded and Husband Dirk, he heads our collegiums. The man with Elspeth is her mate Darkwind. The rest can wait until later. So who are you my new friends?" Fai grinned and proceeded to introduce their little group, who were all getting to their feet now.

"Well, this gorgeous dark man here is my Kuro-pu.."

(Sigh)

"Idiot Mage, its Kurogane. Cant' you even introduce me just once, properly?"

"But Kuro-mi it sounds so much 'cuter' this way." Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose and just sighed.

"Whatever, just get going will ya, these people know how to use those swords their carrying and I'm in no mood to fight my way out of here." Talia chuckled, it was obvious this happened a lot between the Mage and his mate.

"Fear not Kurogane, we mean you no harm. Please Fai continue I would know who your companions are."

"Sure these are Kuro-Daddy's and mine adopted children, Heero, Duo and Danae." Fai pointed at each teen as he said their name.

"What the fuck Fai. Kuro-pop is he always like this?" Duo asked.

"You ask me that when you're just as bad kid?" Duo had the grace to flush. Talia and the others laughed as the braided youngster they now knew was called Duo, grinned cheekily at the tall dark Ninja.

"So lady, What's with the big reception. By my count I see 52 Hors.. I mean Companions and 13 humans. Including the mercenary over there behind the bushes."

"Baka, you forgot the bird." Heero felt he had to mention it.

"Oh yeah, and the falcon that seems to belong to Darkwind over there." Darkwind raised a white questioning brow at that. "You've looked at him three times so far to see how he's positioned." An older but very fit woman came out from her well concealed hiding spot. She like Darkwind was not wearing white, though her outfit was a match in style to those.

"I told you Elspeth, that they would know how many of us there were. I also suspect this group could take us all out if seriously pressed. Am I right?" The new member to their party grinned. A long thick blonde braid fell down her back to nearly her waist. Not quite as long as Duo's but impressive none the less. The one called Elspeth reached into her boots and pulled out a pair of throwing knives.

"Damnit Kero, I just got these too." Heero smirked.

"I doubt it, you're all to calm about this. You obviously have some form of protection around you." Danae spoke up next.

"Mage shields, it's obvious. There are, what did you say 52 of the Companions, Duo?"

"55, three more just joined us."

"Okay 55 Companions, who like Mokona are somehow magical in nature. That pair over there are Mages, like Fai, and besides this place literally 'Hums' with energy. Kind of like the shop, just a 100 times stronger." Fai blinked, he knew Danae was more than she seemed or even realized herself, but he hadn't known she could' feel' magical energy like that. He had completely missed the fact that she radiated energy herself, probably due to the magical nature of the Shop and this new world. Interesting, he now wondered if the boys also had other latent gifts of their own, he switched to mage sight, and was nearly blinded by his three charges, he didn't even attempt to 'look' at the Valdemarian pair, and all the Companions. Kurogane growled.

"Mage, why didn't you say something! And more to the point, why haven't you put up one yourself!"

"Who says I didn't Kuro-Burro? I threw one up the second I felt the magical energy of this place. It was far too strong to leave us unprotected. Hyuu.." Fai whistled softly and the shield he'd placed around all of them glowed for a second to normal sight. Darkwind's face cracked a smile.

"Well Love, looks like you owe me too. I would suggest that we take the young ones to the Taleydras to train. The Mage and his warrior mate are already adept level in their various skills. And letting those three loose in the collegium, despite the need for training them in their gifts, will only cause havoc."

"Damnit all, I can't seem to catch a break. Fine, lets head back to the castle and the collegium and get something to eat. I'm starving. Dirk can test the kids for 'gifts' and then Kerowyn, that smirking bitch who 'Swears' she my friend, while taking my best knives, can test out their fighting skills." Elspeth stormed off leaving the rest of her friends chuckling in her wake, even the Companions seemed to be snickering.

"Awesome food I'm starving." Duo was all ready to follow the angry Princess right then and there. Heero smacked him up side his head.

"Baka, you're always starving." The rest of their group chuckled and they followed Talia, Dirk, Keroywn and Darkwind to the buildings just past the trees surrounding the grove they had landed in.

--

**AN: The group has already met friends in this new world, and their adventure here is just beginning. What do the Valdermarians need from our travelers, and where is the Feather?**

**Also for all you Clamp world fans... Yes we will end up in Piffle eventually and poor Heero is in for a very nasty surprise when he gets there. I almost had them go their first but my fingers kept typing this.**

**Additional Disclaimer: Valdemar and its characters are the creation of Mercedes Lackey one of my all time favorite authors. I couldn't give proper warning at the beginning of the chapter without giving my first world away. **


	9. Direction and Redirection

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends find the pair has left the spaceship. And not in a way they had ever imagined. Jealousy, hatred and obsession start to rear its ugly head.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, implied suicide attempt, an angry spurned female. Pairings notes are at the bottom. I will try to place them on top in future chapters.**

Chapter 9 – Direction and Redirection

Their Gundams had been jettisoned into the sun. Quatre and Trowa had returned to the room they were currently sharing, the delicate blonde cried as the stoic older male held both him and his own tears in check. Wufei had been the first to leave, seeking out the solitude of his room to meditate over his loss and still the pain in his heart. A pain he hadn't quite expected at the loss of his Gundam. The studious Chinese boy had thought that he had long ago come to terms with Altrons necessary destruction and that he was prepared to move forward with his life. He'd been very wrong.

Without warning all three teenagers felt a shooting pain in their hearts as if something like a piece of them had been ripped from their very existence. Quatre, an active empath and so the most sensitive of the ex-Pilots fell to the ground nearly immobilized as he felt two of the life forces that had become as dear to him as his own, literally disappear.

"Oh, Allah,.... Trowa, D-Duo and Heero their gone! I can't feel them anymore."

"Gone?.. Quatre, What do…" Trowa helped the blonde Arabian up and they raced back to the observation deck where they had last seen the Wing Zero and Deathscythe pilots. They reached the door at that same time as Wufei who had come from his own room.

"Winner, what was that, do you know?"

"I-it's Duo and Heero, I can't feel their life forces anymore, their just Gone."

"Dead? How dishonorable, they must have suicided. " Wufei was rather put out. He'd thought they were far more honorable than that. Well at least Yuy, Maxwell was sometimes a little questionable, an excellent fighter true, and someone Wufei had been glad had held his back more than once, but the flighty American had some serious issues.

"I, No it'd doesn't feel like that's the right answer." Quatre replied, Trowa the calmest of the three made a suggestion.

"They never left here, I would swear to it, and yet the room is empty. Let's access the ships security system. We can see what happened from the camera footage."

"Excellent idea Barton. Do you think we should tell Relena, she was waiting for Yuy." Wufei agreed with the tall European that the ships cameras might hold the answer they were looking for.

"Might as well, she'll find out eventually on her own. Wufei, go get Sally, perhaps she can help. We'll meet in 10 minutes in Quatre's and my room."

Ten minutes found Trowa bringing up the ships security system on line and downloading the footage from the observation lounge to his specialized laptop. Around him huddled the other two remaining Gundam pilots, the young Vice Foreign Minister to the space colonies, Relena Peacecraft, and Wufei's fiancé and chief Medical advisor, Sally Po. They all watched the screen intently as the final moments started to replay before their eyes.

They watched as the five pilots on the screen observed the destruction of their Gundams. Wufei had been the first to leave. Then they watched as the screen Quatre, tears in his eyes left, with his tall silent partner at his heels. The group collectively held their breaths as the secrets of the observation lounge started to play out before their eyes.

Just moments after the Door closed behind Trowa and Quatre Heero had pulled out his favorite pistol from his trademark black spandex pants, and placed the barrel behind Duo's left ear. They were all so silent at this point holding their breaths, they even heard the click as Heero cocked the gun. Then…

"_About that time I guess. How many bullets you got in there_?" Said Screen Duo

"_Two_." Replied screen Heero

"_Always knew it would be you Heero. So they gave you one last mission, huh? I just got one more thing I want to do before I die._"

"_Hai_."

"So, Heero had a Mission to take out Duo, interesting. And he had two bullets in that Gun. Heero Yuy has never missed a target in his life." Sally stated out loud. But what she didn't say was just as loud to the small group. Heero's second bullet was for himself.

The gun lowered, and they watched as Screen Duo turned to face the other pilot. Screen Duo gave Heero his biggest smile as he undid his hair from its usual braid and pulled out his favorite knife from a sheath on his back hidden under the braid. Once undone, he stepped forward, very up close and personal to Screen Heero.

"Why that brazen hussy, I always knew he had a thing for my Heero." The Peacecraft muttered to no one in particular, she was steaming. She was thinking the annoying American was trying to get out of having Heero kill him.

"_Ah Heero? Did you want me to do you? So you know, you don't have to do it yourself_?"

"_Would you? I hated to ask, but…_" Screen Duo looked at the knife in his hands as he fiddled with it.

"_I understand Heero, really I do, I um, well I brought the knife cause I was planning it anyway_."

"_Hai, me too_."

"Interesting, they had made a suicide pact, and it appears they had both planned on killing themselves anyway. Yet there was no blood or bodies anywhere on the ship. Yet they have a gun and knife in their hands." Trowa commented, they continued watching the screen both afraid that they were about to watch their friends kill each other and yet… strangely hopeful. Because there 'were' no bodies.

They watched as Screen Heero gave Screen Duo a genuine and soft smile, something the others had never seen either. The other pilots had always known that Heero and Duo had felt close to each other, and each time the 01 and 02 pilots had fought it had always been to a near standstill. Now it appeared they planned to die together, in a sad way it was fitting. They watched as Screen Duo raised the point of his knife to Heero's chest just below his heart. Screen Heero put the muzzle of the gun to the beautiful long haired teenager's head. His other hand grasped the other side of Duo's face and he pulled the other slightly smaller male closer, their lips touching for the first time. Quatre gasped, the moment was perhaps the most touching and honest thing he had ever seen.

Trowa paused the screen, he and the others needed a moment to assimilate what was going on here. Plus Trowa was rather amused at the expressions on Relena's face as she watched 'Her' boyfriend kiss another male. It was priceless, she was actually sputtering and hissing.

"T-That whore, I knew it! I knew he was after my Heero!"

"Relena, Heero kissed Duo not the other way around." Trowa just couldn't help tossing that obvious bit of information out there. But all Relena saw was red, the red lips of the handsome Japanese Heero on those of the American Duo.

"Trowa perhaps you should restart the footage." Wufei smirked, he was also amused by the Peacecraft's apparent outrage.

As the males kissed eye's closed, they watched as Screen Duo bunched his arm muscles to deliver a deep fatal jab into Heero's heart, just as Heero cocked the gun once more. Then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that enveloped both teenagers. When the light cleared the boys were gone and the room was completely empty, just as they had found it.

"W-what just happened? I mean they were there one second, smooching, a light and then nothing. No Heero, no Duo." Quatre was completely at a loss. But Wufei eyes had gone wide, he'd seen, sensed something as light had engulfed the pair.

"S-Shenlong, the dragon took them." The others all turned to stare at the heavily breathing 05 pilot.

"Wufei?"

"It is an old story among clan. They named my first Gundam after it. It is said that there is a magical Dragon, Shenlong, who watches over the earth and her people. In times of great need and when the wish is strong enough, the dragon will appear and answer that wish. I-I think they did not truly wish to die, and Shenlong took them, took them somewhere else. I swear, by all my ancestors I saw what looked like a Dragon, if only for a millisecond. Trowa can you slow the footage thru the flash of light sequence.

"Sure thing Wufei." Trowa went back to the footage and forwarded the scene nanosecond by nanosecond, then amazingly enough about 12 nanoseconds into the blinding flash there appeared on the screen the ghostly image of a Dragon circling the figures of the two boy's, their eyes still closed unaware. Trowa paused the scene.

"Holy Allah." Quatre whispered awed at what the advanced surveillance systems had managed to capture.

"No Winner, it was Shenlong, I, oh, I want to go to." Wufei whispered longing in his voice.

"Wufei?" Sally looked at her Fiancée. She knew he was trying so hard to accept his future and make a place for himself in it. But he wasn't really happy, no not at all, no matter how much she loved him and he her. Relena meanwhile had been standing there in shock. Memories, very old memories flooded the dark blonde. And a hatred that had spanned eons took hold of the once peace loving princess, triggered by her insane jealously.

"Damn Shini to Hell, he did it again. He took my Lore. If they find 'her' again, all is LOST!" Relena stormed out of the room, a malevolent miasma followed her as she left.

"Okay, anyone else feel like Relena just turned into the Queen of Hell?" Quatre clutching his chest, tried to breathe thru the hatred, loathing and jealousy left behind by the former Queen of the World. Something had just been loosed inside the young woman and it was NOT a good thing. Trowa reached for his lover and holding him looked to Wufei.

"Wufei, do you think she can find them, or worse, get to wherever they are at? And more importantly, can we warn them about her or join them ourselves? Face it, none of us are truly happy here, Like Heero and Duo we just don't fit in anymore, if we ever did." Trowa looked around at the remaining people in the room with him. He knew Quatre felt the same way he did and he was pretty sure Wufei probably did as well. That Heero and Duo didn't fit in had just been more obvious to the new people in charge.

"Perhaps. If we could join our life forces together, as they did in that moment, then we all wished for the same thing. To go where Yuy and Maxwell went, then perhaps the Dragon would grant us our request as well. Winner, can you, thru your Space Heart join us together in some way?" Sally put a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"Count me in, where you boys go I'll go to."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you behind Woman."

Quatre grinned, Yes this is what they needed, a purpose, focus. He and the other pilots had been so lost since the end of the second war, perhaps since even the end of the first. Between the 2 wars they had all tried in their own ways to rejoin society. But so many people still saw the Gundams and their pilots as nothing more than weapons and criminals, and many had called for either punishment and/or the death of the five pilots. It seems someone had won the argument in regards to Heero and Duo and the two had been ordered executed. In a sick twist, they had even assigned Heero the task of seeing to his, and his best friends end.

"Yes, yes I can. I often supplemented one or the other of you when we were fighting. I don't see why I can't bring you to me instead of reaching out. Come on everyone join hands if were touching it makes it even easier."

The four people joined hands and wished,... wished with everything they had, to follow in the footsteps of their friends, their teammates and the only other people who truly understood them and what they had done to bring peace to this world. Hearts breaking, hoping against hope the 3 pilots and the strong hearted Sally Po reached for something inside them and beyond. A flash of light and then the four were no more in the world of the Earth Sphere.

----

**AN: I had thought originally to leave the others behind, but they were having none of it. They know that this story 'belongs' to KuroFai and the 1x2xD. But they wanted to help just ****Sooo**** badly. That's what real friends are for, they follow you to hell and back. And if it calls for it a New World entirely. Well okay then! **

**So this little group is headed to Watanuki's to discover the prices they will pay to have their wishes granted and eventually be reunited with their friends and perhaps a place they can belong.**

**I guess this would be considered a sub plot. Plus it adds even more YAOI!...and thats always good! **

**For those unfamiliar with Gundam Wing pairs: The boys are usually referred to by their Gundam designations. (ex: 1x2 means Heero by Duo), I do not ordered the pairings by dominance as we would be here forever. **

**  
Heero Yuy - Wingo Zero - Pilot 01 - **

**Duo Maxwell - Deathscythe Hell -Pilot 02**

**Trowa Barton - Heavyarms - Pilot 03**

**Quatre Rebebara Winner - Sandrock - Pilot 04**

**Wufei Chang - Altron - pilot 05**

**Sally Po- is refered to by and S**

**Relena by R**

**Original Character Danae/Talia - D**

**SO main Pairings: KuroFai, Douwata, 1x2xd, **

**Secondary: 3x4 5xS, (past 1xR and in her dreams) **


	10. The Price of Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends find the pair has left the spaceship. And not in a way they had ever imagined. Jealousy, hatred and obsession start to rear its ugly head. And they follow their friends into the unknown.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams)**

Chapter – 10 The Price of Wishes

Watanuki and his husband Doumeki sat on the porch of their small Shop in the world of Holic, and waited for the next batch of customers. Soon enough the bulge of time and space appeared and Watanuki stepped into the garden to meet the four travelers who had a shared wish as they were deposited on the ground. Four very confused and surprised faces stared at him. A lovely and delicate blonde stood close to a tall slender athletic male. A handsome honey haired woman was holding the hand of the only slightly shorter Chinese male next to her. Watanuki grinned…

"Welcome to my shop, this is a shop that grants wishes, for a price, one that is equal to the wish. That you are here says you each have a wish you want granted. I will tell you that there are no coincidences in life, there is only inevitability that you are here was inevitable. Just as is it is inevitable that I help you. You may call me Watanuki. What is your wish?"

The four were stunned, it had worked! They were no longer in their own world on a spaceship just out of range of the suns gravity. Trowa recovered first, this slender man was offering to help them,... for a price. The ethereal looking man before them was tall and slender with messy raven black hair and oddly mis-matched eyes, for one was a deep blue and the other a golden amber hue. Another dark haired man sat upon the porch behind him. Trowa recognized the possessive look in the larger mans golden eye's, he was this one's lover, maybe even husband. And his right eye was just a shade paler than his left. Somehow Trowa 'knew' these men shared that eye.

"We are searching for friends of ours, we wish to join them, as well as warn them of a possible danger." Watanuki grinned, The male had phrased it well, of course Watanuki already knew who these four were searching for. Those others had only left his shop less than an hour ago. But it was not time for them to be reunited permanently.

"Your friends were here, and are already gone. They have started a journey to regain who they once were and learn about themselves."

"Heero, Heero and Duo were here? Are they okay, were they um, happy…" Quatre blushed because honestly he wanted to know if the two had finally admitted to the feelings 'he' had always felt they had for one another.

"Your friends are in good hands. Come sit have some I've prepared snacks and have tea and Sake."

"Tea? You are truly a civilized man, Watanuki. I will be happy to partake of your hospitality while you tell us about our friends." Wufei and the others stepped forward and followed the slender Seer as he made his way to the set upon the porch.

"Heero and Duo, arrived here yesterday." Watanuki held up a hand. "Yes I know, that in your world it seems as if they only just now disappeared, but time often and frequently does flow differently in other worlds. They were a little surprised at first, as I'm sure you may have already guessed. Fortunately Danae literally dropped on them before Heero could shoot us." They all grinned, that was so Heero.

"Danae, a girl? Hey Quatre, didn't Relena say something about, If they find her…" Trowa asked, Wufei answered.

"What she said and I quote, 'Damn Shini to Hell, he did it again. He took my Lore. If they find 'her' again, all is LOST!" Ah, so 'she' had found out. It was inevitable of course, but he had hoped they would have more time before 'she' found he had escaped her, again. She must have been nearby when they left their world to have found out so fast. At least she didn't know that 'Talia' had already been found and rejoined with her lifemates. If she knew that, her wrath would know no bounds and the youngsters were not ready to face her yet. Also these four had things they had to learn and do before they were ready to join the with the others permanently. Watanuki sighed it was time to give them what he could, and tell them the price for joining Heero, Duo and the others.

"She 'is' a danger to them, you are quite correct. But for now, she will bide her time, she does not know yet that your friends, Heero and Duo have been reunited with their third...Danae." Watanuki paused to decide if he should explain some of the types of bonds that people could have with one another. They would get a full education once they got to where they were going, but perhaps he could give them an overview so they would have an idea of what was going on with their friends. He continued…

"Your friends along with Danae are bonded one to the other. There are all different kinds of bonds that form between people, a well as different names for them. My mentor often called it Hitsuzen, or destiny, the joining of those who belong together. Hitsuzen brought your friends here to meet Danae, and the men who are now helping them travel thru the worlds."

"Okay, I get that. But why did Shenlong bring us here, and not take us directly to where ever they are at now?" Wufei asked, honestly curious.

"Ah excellent question, You could say this is the a way station of sorts. The Dragon that watches over that particular world can only grant one wish at a time and technically you have many. So he granted your first wish and took the first price, which in many ways are one and the same. Your first wish was to leave your world to follow your friends. As they came here first this is where he brought you."

"You said we paid a 'price' to have that particular portion of our wish granted. What was it and if that's the case then what did Heero and Duo Pay." Quatre asked, the others nodded.

"As I said the wish and the price go hand in hand in regards to Shenlong. Your price to leave, **was** to leave, leave behind all that you have ever known forever. Heero and Duo paid the same price. There will be no going back to that world." Watanuki let the meaning of his words sink in, they were never going back. It was either go forward or what, Nothing? Trowa spoke for them all.

"We left good friends, and our Biological families behind. My sister Catherine, Quatre's enormous family of 28 sisters, Wufei still has some clan left on earth and Sally has a brother. And that will hurt, a lot, we will miss them and they us. But our 'Real' Family was formed during the wars." Trowa looked at the ones with him, they all smiled to let him know he did in truth speak for them all, "Our real family, is that which we made for ourselves, and Heero and Duo are part of that family." The silent archer spoke up from his position at the side of the delicate Seer.

"Then you already know more than most people will ever discover."

"So we are here, but how are we to join the others?"

"The wish is made, all that is left is to pay the price. I will send you on to the world were your friends have just arrived, you will be able to spend one night with them, warn them of their possible danger. Then in the morning they will move on with their journey. While you stay behind to fulfill your prices,"

"O-only one night, but, but we want to be with them, help them." Quatre cried out, No this isn't what they wanted!

"Fear not dear one, you will be eventually. But their quest is their own, and you cannot help them with that until the end. Does that help ease your fears?"

"I-I guess so? SO what price will we be paying to go to this place and meet with them now and then again in the future."

"You will learn, learn to use the gifts and talents within in each of you. You have each touched or sensed your gifts, young Quatre's has actively use one of his, though it is not fully trained. The world you are going to can teach you everything you need to know, about how to control and use your gifts as well as give you a new 'focus' and lease on life."

"And Heero, Duo and the others they WILL join us there? And sooner rather than later. I don't want to agree to this and find out that we were suckered." An astute business man and nearly unparalleled Strategist Quatre wanted to clarify that 'Yes', they would BE with their friends and not when they were old and gray either. Especially if they were to pay such a large price as to let their friends do this quest without them.

"Yes dear one, for it is and always was your Hitsuzen and theirs to spend your lives together as the Family Young Trowa called you. So cry if you must when they leave you again, but know that this time, they WIll return, and when they do they will need you and the things you will learn in their absence." Doumeki smirked and grabbed the black Mokona by the ears and held the drunk plush toy up for the others to see. Mokona, who had been drinking all day just belched noisily.

"Don't let Watanuki's witchy words scare you to bad. Your friends have the white Mokona with them and thru the Mokona's Watanuki can talk to them at anytime and vice versa. We'll make sure to keep you updated from time to time on their progress." Watanuki pulled a small mirror from his Kimono sleeve.

"To that end I will give you this small mirror, you will be able to use it to contact me and I you. Thankfully there are only two Mokona's (Gods, can you even image more of the pervert evil buns running around?)"

"Is there a price for this mirror, Watanuki seems like nothing is free around here." This was Wufei the most suspicious of the group.

Only a small one I would have that sword at your side Wufei."

"M-my katana? But? (sigh) Yes, the cost is worth the prize, if it will allow us to speak with you and keep up on Heero's and Duo's progress. Damn it was perfectly balanced too." Wufei handed over his katana to the shop owner and took the mirror in its place.

"Then my fine young friends it is time to send you on your way. Are you ready to see your friends?"

The group headed back out to the garden where the soulless twins, Maru and Moro, had been busy while Watanuki served sake, tea and snacks. Drawing an celebrate circle upon the ground. Watanuki motioned for them the stand in the middle and calling upon the magic he possessed and of the shop itself he send the foursome on to the rest of their lives.

Doumeki caught Watanuki as he sank to the ground. Exhausted, but fine, the prices had balanced.

---

**AN: Coming up in the next couple chapters.... Joyful reunions, teary goodbyes and secrets revealed. Just a few, can't give the whole show away this early now can I?**


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. The world of Velgarth and all its assorted characters belong to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends follow them into the unknown. **

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams)**

Chapter 11 – Reunions

Elspeth didn't get 10 feet away when a surge of power raced thru them, leaving all the humans and even the Companions stunned. Even their guests felt the powerful raw energy that was heading towards them. Darkwind was about to call out to Elspeth back when she abruptly turned and ran back to the clearing in Companions Grove, where Talia, Dirk, Darkwind and the other worlders still stood. Nerves stretched tight they all waited for whatever or rather whoever was coming now. Darkwind recognized the power signature first, he would, it was his Goddess, Kalendal, the Star eyed, approaching.

"She comes."

"Darkwind?"

"It is Kal'enel. Though I know not why she is coming, no one summoned her that I am aware. Even the Companions seem started and this is their grove, their place of power." Then from the trees came a tall handsome woman dressed all in black in the way of a Shin'a'in warrior, her hair was long thick and black. But it was her eyes that were the most startling feature about her. There were no whites, no pupils, just an endless black with a field of swirling and ever changing stars reflected there. The Companions all bowed their heads, the Heralds, as the other worlders would eventually find they were known, also stood straight and tall, inclining their heads in respect. Darkwind spoke for the group, she was his goddess after all.

"Star Eyed, what brings you here?" Her voice as she answered was soft and yet strong and melodic and as she spoke Duo stood mesmerized, he 'Knew' that voice. The knowledge tickled at the back of his brain.

"These children are not the ones your foreseers spoke of, those four will be here shortly. I took advantage of the open portal to bring these children here for a purpose, and to give them a gift before sending them back upon their journey. They have much to do 'er they can return to this world.

"As you wish Star eyed." The goddess then turned her eternal gaze upon the shell shocked other worlders, with a smile she held out her hand and the White Mokona bounced into.

"Hello pretty lady. Did Mokona do good?"

"Yes little one you did just right, I thank you for bringing them here to me."

Smiling, she turned her attention now to the questers, her gaze lingered first upon the trim longhaired Duo, and her smile was soft. Then she moved on to the one holding him, unknowingly close, a well muscled solid male with short dark chocolate colored hair and amazing cobalt blue eyes, He held to his other side a woman, Kal'enel grin widened as she noted that the three were together once again. That was good, as it should be, as it always had been meant to be.

Standing off to one side were their protectors, and the ones that would lead them thru the worlds in search of the lost pieces of their souls and their true selves. Those pieces held the memories of their original life and the powers they had once controlled. She was pleased with the choice of the tall dark handsome Ninja and his blonde Mage lover. They had the necessary skills and experiences to help her child and his loves thru this ordeal if anyone did. It was time to give to them that which she had brought. She nodded her head slightly to the other worlders.

"I am Kal'enel, Goddess of the Shin'a'in, Tayledras and Kaled'a'in. Anyone of my people can call upon me in a time of need. Most often they only request guidance, knowing that I prefer for them to help. But there are times when I must interfere in the lives of my people, either by request or by my own volition." They were all awed by the powerful presence of the goddess. But Kurogane and Fai had dealt with enough, Gods, Goddesses, and demi whatever's before,…. so it was Kurogane who managed to regain his tongue first.

"Lady Goddess, to what do we owe this honor?"

"I have come bearing one of the two feathers of this world. I will bestow this one upon you, and then in the morning you must leave to search out the rest of your feathers. The other feather that this world holds is in the hands of a strong and dangerous enemy, one you are not yet prepared to face." With that Kal'enel l pulled an enormous Gundanium Metal Feather from her sleeve. (Really if only Heero could just figure out how these people do this…..) Not that Heero wasn't paying attention mind you, but he could multitask with the best of 'em, he wasn't the "Perfect Soldier' for nothing. And he 'Really' wanted to figure out how they were doing the sleeve trick so he could carry even more weapons and knives.

"Goodness, But that IS a big one, the one Watanuki had was about half that size, wouldn't you say Kuro-pu." The Ninja signed and pinched the bridge of his nose, that just sounded so, so….. (sigh)

"Idiot, this is a Goddess, 'GOD-DESS' couldn't you at least keep your silly nicknames out of it while talking to one?"

"But Kirgy, if she's a goddess then she already 'Knows' your real name and my nicknames are just so much cuter."

"Why, did I ever wish to be mated to you? Somebody, shoot me now." Heero pulled a gun and pointed it at the dark Ninja.

"Are you sure about this Kurogane?"

"What! No, Damnit Heero, put that thing away. Hey, what the hell do you all find so funny? HUH!" What Kurogane was referring to, was that Darkwind, Kerowyn, and the rest of the Heralds had all started snickering. Even the Goddess Kal'enel was opening smiling. Darkwind was laughing out loud by the time he answered.

"Among our People Kurogane there is a saying, some even think it's a curse….Be careful what you wish for, you might actually get it. Also, it seems that young Heero over there takes things a bit too literally, I'd be very careful what you wish for around him." Duo grinned.

"You're telling me, I mention I haven't had a good fight in a while, and he acts like it's an invitation to introduce my face to his fist."

"Baka, my fist wouldn't meet your face so often if you sparred more, you've been slacking since the last war."

"Well excuse me for thinking the fighting was over."

"The fighting is never over Baka, there is always some asshole who thinks they or their ideas are better than everyone else's. Eventually they try to inflict those ideas on everyone around them." As she had in the past, Kal'enel was impressed by the insight of this young one. Finally Danae spoke up.

"Heero put a sock in it, and hand me your pistol and the ammo. You to Duo, guns are an unfair advantage here, and for all we know they may not even work in this world. How stupid would you feel if you tired to shoot someone, and then nothing happened. This world has a magical base. Technology like this most likely doesn't exist here and may very well be prohibited." Gathering the boy's pistols and ammo she stepped over to Mokona and had the little white crème puff open up and place it all in her 'Unlimited Storage' space."

"I feel so naked." Heero muttered. Danae eyed him and then giggled, Duo snickered, Kurogane rolled his eyes and Fai grinned. The Goddess watched this interaction with a smile on her face. That one hadn't changed much it seemed.

"The time has come, the ones the Heralds were waiting for are about to arrive. Plus I believe you may recognize them yourselves." Kal'enel, smiled knowingly. A glow began to emanate from the far end of the grove, and then with a flash of light, 4 people were walking thru it, and then stood in the grassy center. Blinking to get their bearings they didn't see everyone right away, so it was no wonder Quatre was nearly bowled over as the ecstatic Braided menace attached himself to the delicate blonde Arabian.

"Q!!!!.... Oh my god, Guys is it really you?! How'd ya find us?! You too Sally? Man this is AWESONE!"

"Duo, let go of Quatre he needs to breath." Trowa sighed as he tried to peal the braided menace off his boyfriend.

"What, WOW Tro man it's so good to see ya, Your really here right? This is not some wacked out dream is it? YO Lady, You still got that feather right? I'm not just stuck in a memory am I?"

"No Dear one I have not given you the feather just yet. You friends, wished with everything they had to join you." Kal'enel grinned, the Heralds, Darkwind and even Kerowyn were shocked at the Chestnut haired male's disrespect of the Goddess, and yet she seemed to take it in stride.

"You too Wufei? But I thought you had everything all worked out back home?"

"Maxwell, don't be an ass. You and Yuy are our Family, did you really think we were just going to let you two run off, and have all the fun. Do you have no honor? You just up and left us alone in that boring place. The injustice of it all, to have almost been relegated to nothing more than a babysitter to the new government."

"Wow Fei, that's some rant, you been practicing it or something?" Wufei grinned at his long haired teammate and one of the brothers of his heart.

"Perhaps I did jot down a few ideas."

Then he broke out laughing as Duo caught him up in a bear hug. Heero came over to the group, he and Trowa shared a quick one armed hug, Quatre being Quatre glomped him, while Sally gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave Wufei a quick one armed hug as well. Heero might never say it, but he was happy beyond words to see his friends again.

Danae held back with Kurogane and Fai, these were Heero's and Duo's friends. Friends they had fought alongside with for years, 'Brothers of the heart'. Well and a sister apparently, Sally Po received warm greetings as well, not as warm as the boys but warm enough to show that she had been around them all for quite some time. And based on her body language, and that of the Chinese boy she'd heard called Wufei, they were together. It was also blatantly obvious that the adorable blonde Quatre and the tall auburn haired male were a couple as well. After a minute of frenzied greeting Duo realized he was missing something important at this side, looking around, he found it just a few feet off. Grinning like a fool he ran back grabbed Danae's hand and dragged her over to met his and Heero's friends.

"No, Duo that's okay go on, be with your friends."

"Friends smends, I gotta introduce them to our wife don't I, What kind of guy do you think I am Huh?"

"Duo."

Duo waved his ring finger in her face and grinned as he dragged her over to the newest group to enter the Companions grove. Two of the Companions sided up to the new group, they were just biding their time. Two of these newcomers belonged to them, and they were only waiting until the time was right. Sally smiled as she watched the irrepressible Duo drag a pretty female over to them. This must the girl Danae that Watanuki had mentioned, the one that had literally fallen out of the sky and smack dab into Heero's and Duo's heart.

"Hey Guys, This is Danae, she's mine and Heero's wife. Looksie, were all married now. Cool right?" Duo waved the lovely ring on his finger under Quatre's nose. Quatre grabbed the hand and stared at the beautiful ring, then he grabbed, Danae's hand. Heero who had been talking with Trowa hadn't noticed yet what Duo was up too.

"Heero! When did you propose to Duo?" Heero nearly choked as he turned around in a flash, and started sputtering…Quatre took advantage of Heero's distraction to grab his hand and check out the ring on his finger as well.

W-WHAT! I DID NOT PROPOSE TO THAT BAKA, NOT YET ANYWAY. W-we're just bonded the three of us that's all. That's what Watanuki told us, he um, well….."

"Heero, being bonded and being married is basically the same thing." Trowa smirked from under his long bang.

"……….'

"Death Glaring us isn't going to change the fact that your now married Heero. Or that this gives Relena even more reason to come after you guys."

"Huh? Relena, what does she have to do with this?" Trowa looked around and finally noticed all the white horses, the people, and um, one really tall Goddess.

"Ah Heero, just exactly where are we?" Trowa whispered.

---

**AN: the friends have found each other what's next I wonder?**


	12. Companions Grove

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. The world of Velgarth and all its assorted characters belong to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends follow them into the unknown. They are about to find out their places in this world and a few well kept secrets.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams)**

chapter 12 - Companions Grove

The Goddess Kal'enel stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

"I am Kal'enel, Goddess of the Plaines and Forests. I was sent by my brother and sister Gods to welcome you and your friends to this world, the world of Velgarth. You are currently in a land known as Valdemar, a good land and the ally of my own peoples. The four of you (indicating Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Sally) will stay here, in Valdemar and learn what you must, as your friends continue on their quest. In this world a terrible evil grows, we had thought this evil was no longer a danger. That is until two metallic feathers made their way to this world." Kal'enel once again held up the enormous gundamiun feather she had pulled from her sleeve. The four newest members gazed up the lovely item curious as to what it all meant.

"The mate to this is in the hands of our enemy. These feathers are but pieces of a puzzle, there are two kinds of feathers, the minor ones, which is what you received in the Dimensional Witches shop and the Major ones. This obviously, is a Major one. There are only 2 Majors, and they are both in this world. I will give this one to you, just as young Watanuki gave you your first minor feather to start you on your way to remembering and learning who you were. (This time she looked right at Duo, Heero and Danae). You must find the others on your own. Once that mission is complete then you will be returned to this world. Are you ready to take unto yourselves this feather? It will put you out for several hours, but you will still have plenty of time to visit and share with your friends before you must leave on the morrow. And my time in this plane grows short." Danae blinked, of course that was it, the Goddess didn't 'really' belong on this plane of existence, the longer she was here the more strained the energies around her became. Danae looked into the star eyed gaze and the Goddess nodded.

"Thanks to a recent disruption of the magical energies of this world, I, along with my brother and sister Gods, can no longer spend much time here in this plane of existence until the flows return to normal. The only ones who can stay in this world and within its energy patterns consistently, are those of our children, with a mortal parent born to this world. Kal'enel smiled softly at the trio, and Danae suddenly had a very good idea the real reason Kal'enel had volunteered to deliver the feather. The longer the goddess talked the more Duo seemed to be trying to grasp at a memory he'd recently had returned to him, what was it? A song, no wait a lullaby,….. Suddenly his breathing hitched, his amethyst eye's flew open and he started at the tall handsome woman with the starry gaze. Duo spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper, and yet all within the grove heard it.

"Ma-ma?"

"My sweet Shini."

The tall handsome Goddess stretched a hand to the beautiful long haired male, he hesitantly put his hand in hers. With her other hand she opened her palm and showed everyone the feather, then all those there watched, as the colors unraveled slowly and then the white, black and red shot into the chests of the three teenagers. Duo stood for a moment. They all did, as the feathers memories and magic entered and joined with their souls. To all watching it appeared if for only a second as if two people stood in their places. It was oddly similar to the double vision the Heralds often had of their companions. As if a person stood there, instead of a large white horse. The ground shook as the powerful memories and magic swept thru the three teens. Kurogane positioned himself to catch Heero when the feathers power over him subsided, Fai watched over Danae

When the images faded, the three teenagers collapsed, Kurogane caught Heero and then slung him up over his shoulder, Fai caught Danae and gently lowered her to the ground for te moment, Kal'enel clasped the long haired teen to her chest and buried her face in his hair. But eventually she turned and handed the slender teen to Darkwind who had 'heard' her call him to her side.

"I can stay no longer. Please care for them until they must leave on the morrow."

"Star eyed?" Kal'enel smiled, telling Darkwind what he needed to know without words, she brushed back the hair off Duo's forehead and placed a soft kiss there, a small dark mark appeared near his hairline and would normally be hidden by the long chestnut bangs. It looked like a hawk in flight. The Goddess had marked her child, beware any who took him from her, again, then she disappeared.

Kurogane and Fai both shrugged, they had seen and done plenty of amazing things, traveled with, fought and defeated Clones, vampires, gods, monsters and demons. So what, if their charges appeared to be demi-gods, big deal. Kurogane could still kick Heero's ass into next week if he needed too, and the braided kid even farther. Though he'd wait to kick the braided kid's ass until they left his mother's home world, the Star Eyed looked like one tough cookie. And maternal instincts could be a bitch in a fight.

Quatre sat on the ground hard as he watched the events unfold before his eyes. Duo was a demi-god, and probably Heero and the girl Danae were as well. Oh, Allah…..Trowa just blinked.

Wufei grinned, well that certainly explained a lot about Yuy. Being Chinese he had been inundated with the lore of his people. Dragons, gods, witches and magic were standard fare and nearly all Asians held some form of mystical belief, even Wufei himself believed that his clan was descended from Fire Dragons. Now Maxwell…. Well that might take some getting used to. Of course it did explain his unnatural talent for disappearing into the shadows, his enormous appetite and the other not exactly normal things about Cocky American.

Sally figured, what the Hell. She had always know these were some pretty amazing kids. As their personal medical doctor she had examined them all more than once, and knew secrets about each teenager. The first time she had met Heero he had over 200 broken bones, bruises and contusions and you wouldn't have know it, just looking at the kid. Duo was pretty damn amazing, she gotten her hands on him and then after the rather startling examination had run his DNA structure. She'd never mentioned to him or anyone what she had found. She figured if he managed to live thru the war, he would find out on his own eventually. She grinned it would certainly be interesting when he, Heero and Danae did. The other boys of course were stronger, faster and had been somewhat genetically enhanced as well. Life was about to get really interesting, Damn she was glad she was here. She idly wondered if this world had a medical facility.

Talia just flat out fainted, her rawboned husband Dirk caught her as she fell and grinned at the others. The normally unflappable Kerowyn was stunned, her Goddess has just shown up and dropped a bomb on them in the form of her half mortal child and his life bonded mates. Sayvil her Companion, was laughing her ass off in her head.

As Quatre sat on the ground blinking trying to assimilate everything he had learned in the last couple of minutes he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Thinking it was Trowa he turned, smile already half form only to find himself lost in the startling sapphire gaze of one of the Companions.

{_Well dearest, it's about time you got here_.} Intelligently Quatre replied.

"Huh?" The Companions soft female mind voice chuckled.

{_Out of all the souls in all the worlds, I choose you, beloved. I am Fandes, it means Sandrock in case you're wondering and I have always been with you, I always will._} Quatre eyes filled with tears standing he grabbed the neck of the Companion and buried his face in the long flowing white Mane. Trowa watched silently as his lifemate joined with one of the supposedly white horse's littering the grove. Thru his bond with Quatre he had 'heard' everything.

Wufei was still smirking and lost in his thoughts when a white 'Horse' confronted him. He blinked for a moment before losing himself in the endless sapphire gaze.

{_You'll do. I am Albric, I choose you young warrior, brother of my heart_.}

"Are you talking to me Horse?" The 'Horse's mental voice laughed heartily at the indignant tone of the slender Asian teenager. Sally grinned she knew her fiancée, the lovely white creature would be 'Horse' from now until eternity, no matter what his name really was. Which she would later find out was Albric, the 'Horse' had to break down and tell her himself as Wufei flatly refused to refer to him by anything else. At least out loud. It was just his way.

---

**AN: As the trio sleeps off the effects of the Feather Kal'enel gave them the others head to the Colligium for testing in their gifts and then their fighting skills.**


	13. So who are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people. The world of Velgarth and the land of Valdemar belongs to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends follow them into the unknown. Now they are settling in and finding out the truth behind the price they paid to met up with the others before they left Valdemar.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams)**

Chapter 13 - Class, tell us your name and little about yourself....

An hour later found the three unconscious teens deposited in a single large bed, in a large two bedroom suite, Kurogane and Fai were left to watch over them as they slept. A herhald was stationed nearby to lead them to the others once the teens awoke. The rest went on to the collegium to be tested and placed. The nice thing about all those Companions that were in the field was that they sent word on ahead to their Heralds about the group coming in, so a room was ready and waiting for the visitors and more rooms were being prepared for the two new heralds and their significant others.

Talia had gone directly to report to Queen Selenay and King Darian, about which of the companions had chosen today, their extra special guest in the grove earlier, her child, and the ones traveling with him. Dirk, Elspeth, Darkwind and Kerowyn took the four newbies to one of the classrooms in the Colligium to test for gifts, and then Kerowyn would take them out to the Salle to test their fighting abilities. Elspeth took over for this first portion.

"Okay, I know you all know each other, and we know who we are….but unfortunately we don't know each other, so it's time for the getting to know you stuff, I'm sure you know the drill. I'll start…. Names Elspeth, and my mother is Queen Selenay." Elspeth grinned at the wry expressions on the four faces, she loved startling people. "I'm the product of my Mothers first marriage, and not that long ago I abdicated my right to the throne in favor of my twin half sibs by my mother's second marriage to my step father. My mother wasn't thrilled at first, but honestly we're all a lot happier now, really." Quatre spoke up at this point.

"I completely understand." Now it was Elspeth's turn to be startled.

"You do?" Wufei grinned.

"Quatre's family is one of the richest and most influential in our world. Our little Arabian Merchant Prince." Quatre rolled his eyes then grinned and stuck his tongue out at the smug Chinese teen.

"Blessed Allah Wufei, you're going to make them think I'm some kind of stuck up rich kid." Trowa smirked.

"You 'are' a rich kid Quatre." Quatre sighed at his mate and continued.

Quatre Raberba Winner at your service, Wufei and Trowa are basically correct, I was my father's only male heir, I had 29 sisters but I was the one raised and groomed to take over the family businesses. But I disinherited myself when I chose to fight to protect my family and our colony, and honestly several of my sisters are far better at running the businesses than I am, there is just way too much paperwork, I hate paperwork." Elspeth smiled warmly at the delicate young blonde, she had her suspicions about who he used to be, Fandes hadn't been very subtle in changing her name.

"Then you definitely understand that sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do, whether other people, including your family likes it or not. I too, chose to fight instead of becoming a figurehead, I wanted to protect my people and my loved ones." Quatre smiled happily, YES these were people who understood him and his reasons behind what he did. Elspeth then turned to the exotic and handsome male at her side. Near him perched on the open window sill was a large pure white falcon, one of the Tayledras Bond birds as the pilots would eventually find out.

"I am Darkwind and my people are called the Tayledras, we are allies to the Valdemarians, I am one of their ambassadors here at the court as well as Elspeth mate. This magnificent fellow here is my bond bird Vree. If you tell him how wonderful he is he'll certainly agree with you, he's very vain." The bird opened one blue eye and spoke sarcastically into the minds of all who could hear him.

{_Vree is not vain. It's just the truth.}_ Darkwind smiled at his friend. Trowa was shocked as the 'Birds' voice was loud and clear in his head.

"You heard that didn't you." Darkwind asked of the tall silent teenager.

"Loud and clear, I hear Fandes, but I thought that was because of my bond with Quatre."

"Interesting, please if you don't mind, I'd like to test you for gifts before we continue." Trowa just nodded and watched as Darkwind stepped over to him.

"This will feel very weird, like a pressure inside your head. Know that I am only checking the area of your mind were gifts are channeled. I will not touch your memories or anything you don't want me too. Will you allow this?"

"Yes."

Darkwind touched a finger to Trowa's forehead, then he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, he briefly touched the very active mind of the silent male. Darkwind smiled to himself as he sank into the boys mind looking for the active channels that signaled a working or latent but untrained gift. He found several, one of which surprised him as the boy seemed to prefer to remain quiet, he pulled gently from the youngsters mind. Quatre and the others had watched intently, they had been told they would all be 'tested' and were very anxious about it.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked his lover when his eyes opened.

"Interesting,….it felt odd, but it wasn't painful." Trowa was never one to use more words than necessary. But his calm assurance and slight smirk assured his friends more than any words could have.

"Well, as I suspected you have Mindspeech, the major one is with animals and a minor gift with humans. You will be able to speak only with other people who have a strong gift in mindspeech. You also have a mothering strong bardic gift. Do you by any chance play and instrument or sing?" Trowa blinked, bardic gift?

"I play several instruments, I never bothered with singing. I am also an acrobat and gymnast. I used a circus as my cover during the war and stayed for a while afterwards."

"You are definitely a Bard, so it's the russet for you until you earn your reds. We will also make sure you get training in your gift of mindspeech."

"Red?"

Elspeth almost smacked herself in the forehead. But of course they wouldn't know about the uniforms of the different guilds and occupations. They were from a different world, not just a different kingdom.

"In Valdemar, all full bards wear red, trainees wear a dark russet color. Bards are a very important part of our society, they bring word of what happens here out to the people, and when they travel they gather word of what's happening in the kingdom. People will tell a traveling bard things they will not tell a Herald or people in authority." Trowa nodded, yes he could see the wisdom behind the bardic guild, it wasn't all about entertainment it was also a frightening informational network. He was curious even more now about the rulers of this land they had been sent too. Quatre had told him as they walked to the main buildings earlier that this place felt peaceful and the general populace surrounding it was quite content.

"Healers on the other hand wear a dark green and their trainees wear pale green." Sally perked up at this.

"You have doctors and surgeons here? Do you think you could talk to them and see if I could work with them?" Elspeth blinked before answering.

"You are a chirgeon?" Elspeth asked.

"Major Sally Po, I was a head Medical officer in the Alliance Army. I was going to head the medical center in the newly formed military organization called the Preventors. During the war I worked with the rebels and was the personal medical doctor to these three guys, plus Heero and Duo, let me tell you they were a handful." Elspeth looked to Darkwind who now moved closer to Sally.

"Do you mind?"

"What? Oh hell no, go right ahead." Darkwind grinned as he closed his eyes and sank into the mind of the honey blonde, a woman who was much more than he had originally thought. Darkwind had thought she was just the serious Wufei's bond mate and that was all. As he studied her gifts he realized he should have known better, the gods rarely just sent someone along just because.

"Minor gift in mindspeech and empathy, which is all tied up with your major gift of healing. Once you master that, along with your skill as a chirgeon and military expertise you should be sitting on the Healers Circle in no time." Sally was more than relieved, not only would she be able to put her existing knowledge to good use, she would learn new and better ways of healing people. She'd also been a little worried when she hadn't gotten one of the Companions, though Albric had told her that not everyone could be a 'Herald', she now suspected that Wufei's 'Horse' had known exactly where she would end up.

"Thank you, that will be wonderful I look forward to expanding my knowledge and being able to actually help people again."

"Woman, you have always been a help to us." Sally smiled warmly at her Fiancée. Darkwind nodded at the Asian teen to continue.

"I am Chang, Wufei of the Fire Dragon Clan. I have studied Martial arts my whole life as do all members of my clan, when I was younger I enjoyed more scholastic pursuits. This was a source of discontent between me and my first wife. After her death I focused on my fighting skills to take her place in battle and regain my honor. I have no idea why the 'Horse' chose me, during the last war I made many mistakes. I have yet to regain the honor I lost." Kerowyn grinned at the serious young man, and Dirk was intrigued.

"Names Dirk, and I am the Dean of the Collegiums here in Haven. Talia who went to report to their majesties about your arrival is my wife. I suspect young Wufei, that you and your Companion have much in common. Plus the Companions never make a mistake. That you feel the need to regain the Honor you felt you lost, tells us that you are definitely Herald material. Generally speaking Heralds have a refined sense of Honor, Justice and a need to protect those weaker than themselves. Many of the guilds share these traits, such as the Healer and Bardic Circles, after all (Dirk nodded at Sally and Trowa) not everyone can be a Herald, especially if they are needed more elsewhere."

"Then I will work and study hard and train so that I may one day regain my honor and fight injustice once again."

"Excellent, Now as you may have noticed already Heralds wear white in honor of our Companions and so that we are easily recognizable to the general public. The people of Valdemar know that if they have need they can go to any Herald for help."

"In my culture, we wear white as a sign of Mourning. I have much to mourn, White will be acceptable."

"That's rather fitting actually; the life of a Herald is not easy, there are few of us who live to see retirement." Kerowyn sighed.

"More of you would make it if you weren't wearing those "please shoot me' uniforms of yours." Elspeth grinned this was a long standing dispute of the Armsmaster. Kerowyn tended to wear serviceable leather and clothing in tans and browns a left over from her days as a Merc. Kerowyn stepped towards the group.

"I'm Kerowyn and I'll be your armsmaster and weapons trainer. Before I became a Herald, I was the captain of a Merc company called the Sunhawks. It seems the horses will take just about anyone if they get close enough. You'll all meet my Companion Sayvil, unlike the rest of these silly white Horses around here, she refuses to pretend that she can't talk to anyone willing to listen to her." Trowa lifted an eyebrow.

"I was raised by Mercenaries, they never bothered to name me, calling me Nanami, which literally translated means no-name. Just before the first war I took on the name of Trowa Barton, I have used this name ever since. My life with the mercs wasn't pretty, but it is all I know."

"I understand completely, I was lucky enough to join the Sunhawks, the Sunhawks specialized mainly in cavalry and specialist groups, we had more choices and leeway with the jobs we took on. The life of a Merc isn't easy and I've heard stories about what can happen in other companies." Trowa breathed a soft sigh of relief here was someone who would understand his early life. Quatre tried, but he hadn't lived it so he couldn't always help with his moods. Perhaps he could talk with Kerowyn and she could help him sort thru a few things. Being with Quatre, someone so very different from him was something he had never dared hope for and he loved him beyond measure, he wanted to be everything he could for the delicate blonde who was his whole life. Darkwind grinned.

"Looks like all we have left to do is test the ones chosen to be Heralds. Well young Quatre Are you ready to be tested?"

"Oh yes, certainly. I already know I have a form of empathy, I've had that all my life. I don't know if I have anything else though."

"Let us see shall we." Darkwind closed in on Quatre and sank his mind into the mind of the beautiful sunny haired Arabian. What he found only confirmed what he and Elspeth had suspected. Grinning he opened his eyes and smiled at the pretty male.

"You absolutely correct, you do have a major gift of Empathy, along with a major Mage gift as well as mindspeech. On top of all that you have minor gifts in healing, far and fore sight and fetching."

"Blessed Allah all that?" Wufei smirked.

"Figures, he was always the best strategist of all of us, a touch of foresight and far sight probably helped him without his knowing he was using it." Elspeth tilted her head as she thought about that.

"It's possible, though a good strategist is often more an ability to see the big picture and is a natural talent in and of itself. Looks like it's down to you Wufei, Darkwind if you will?" Darkwind nodded and went to the last of the newcomers. Wufei glared at him as he approached.

"Wufei, are you ready?"

(Sigh)

"I suppose I must allow this. Go ahead." Darkwind smirked at the disgruntled tone. He gently sank into the mind of the serious Chinese male. After a few moments he withdrew, blinking."

"Darkwind?" Elspeth was worried, the feeling she was getting from her mate was tense.

"He's a Firestarter."

"Bright Lady, you're sure?"

"Absolutely, I'm surprised he has lived this long without self combusting. He also has a major gift in mind speech, and a minor in farsight." Wufei glared.

"Is this a problem? I was told as a child that I was touched by the fire dragon of our clan and taught to meditate and ground my spirit. During the wars I used Fire as one of my main weapons, it was a safety feature on my Gundam so that even if I and my gundam were captured they wouldn't be able to use it, as there actually wasn't a way to ignite the flame thrower, I did it myself."

"You have control over this gift?"

"But of course. Do you wish a demonstration?" Elspeth knew that if things got out of hand she and Darkwind would be able to contain it, they shared a thought.

"Yes, there is wood laid in the hearth over there can you start it?"

"Pfff, Woman that is easy." As she and Darkwind watched with their mage sight, Wufei grounded, centered and reached for his gift in the blink of an eye. A cheery little fire burned in the hearth.

"Well seems you will need no training in this gift, as you already know how to ground and center, training your other gifts and building shields will make them that much easier to learn." Wufei smirked smugly.

It was time to move outside and down to the salle, Kerowyn was very interested in how well these people fought.

**AN: well it's off to weapons training and the Salle. Wonder how our Gundam pilots will fare without all their technology**


	14. Nothing like a little sparring

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people. The world of Velgarth and the land ofValdemar belongs to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends follow them into the unknown. After being tested fot Gfts they are now headed to the Salle with Kerowyn the Armsmaster.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams) **

Chapter 14 – Nothing like a little sparring...

The group took a lite lunch break before heading to the Salle located not far from companions field. As they walked Kerowyn quizzed Sally and the boys on their individual strengths and skills. Sally was only lightly trained in most areas of hand to hand combat. As a Medical officer she had been more active behind the lines, not that she couldn't and wouldn't fight if the need arose. As a future healer she still would not need more than the basics. As for the boys, the technology of their home world did not exist in this world, so their training as mobile suit pilots would not suit them here, or would it?

Wufei of course had been trained in martial arts since he was a child, at 18 he had been training with a blade for approximately six years now. He felt he had much more that he still needed to learn regarding sword work. Trowa was a dead accurate bowman along with his acrobatic skills. He had no training in swordmanship and limited hand to hand combat training. He'd always been more of a distance fighter. His Gundam Heavyarms was proof of that, loaded with missiles, canons and bullets. He rarely fought close in. Quatre was completely different, His Gundam Sandrock had relied on a pair of scythes in combat. Quatre had very little long distance type training except for firearms which would not do him much good here. As a child his father had made sure Quatre could protect himself, so he had a good solid background in hand to hand combat, and self defense.

As they neared the Salle, Elspeth spaced out for a second as she got word from her Companion Gwena that the three unconscious teens had woken up. She grinned as she told the others.

"Well looks like your friends will be joining us in the Salle, right after they finish eating. You friend Duo seems to be ravenous. Marta our Housekeeper has had to provide extra food for him." Quatre broke out laughing and the rest smiled or snickered.

"No, that's just Duo. We've been trying to figure out for years where he puts it all, the guy can out eat and drink anybody."

"You mean he's like this all the time."

"Pretty much."

"Okay I'll pass that on so the cooks can make sure to prepare enough for his dinner and breakfast tomorrow." Kerowyn pursed her lips.

"Elspeth see if you can get him to cut it short, if he eats too much he'll get sick out here in the heat of the salle and he won't be able to spar." At that, even Trowa grinned at that thought, Quatre spoke for them all when he said..

"Don't worry about that either Kerowyn, it won't slow him down a bit. In fact he'll probably be all energized and a good fight will be just what he needs to calm him down."

"Are he and the others any good?"

"I've never met Danae, Kurogane or Fai before so I can't speak for them. But Heero is just the about the best at everything he does. Duo comes in a very close second. I may have been raised as a soldier, but they were trained from a young age specifically to kill. Heero started training around 6. Duo grew up on the streets fighting for his very survival. At 12 he entered a similar training program to Heero's. They are both highly trained guerilla terrorists, fighters and assassins. The one area where Duo shines over Heero is knife work, the only reason Heero beats him in hand to hand so often is that Duo refuses to use his knives against Heero. I think he's afraid he'll accidentally kill Heero if he does."

"Then I will go up against Duo myself, I'll force him to use his knives, that way I'll be able to properly evaluate him." Kerowyn mussed out loud. Then she looked at the others. "Do you know how many he carries on a regular basis?" The boys looked thoughtful for a moment. Wufei spoke nest.

"Well Heero tends to keep about 6 knives on him at any given time, he never goes unarmed. I bet he was still armed even when he was screwing the Peacecraft." Sally and the other boys chuckled at the idea, mainly because it was most likely true.

"Peacecraft?"

"Oh, that's what we call Heero's ex-girlfriend Relena amongst ourselves. Her name is Relena Darlain-Peacecraft. She thinks a real lot of herself, and is one of the reasons we followed, seems she's not hip to the idea of Heero dumping her for Duo and Danae." Kerowyn chuckled, Heero was a very masculine and extremely handsome boy, any woman would be upset over being dumped for another woman and even more so if she was dumped for a 'Guy'.

"Okay, so what about the braided boy, Duo."

"Well Duo uses that braid of his to store stuff, from poisoned hair pins to lock picks, but actual knives, umm let's see… a little over a dozen, not counting his throwing knives." Kerowyn was actually impressed. She herself sported her long braid not only because she was proud of it, but as a sign of her experience and strength. She now suspected that Duo did as well, plus most people who fought for a living and managed to maintain any length of hair were not to be underestimated, it usually meant they were good at what they did. Also, they often had very personally reasons for keeping their hair long. The idea that he carried poisoned hair pins and lock pics was a good one, one she would soon employ herself and add to the training regimen of any who would like keep their hair long.

Once they arrived at the Salle, Kerowyn had a couple of the students spar with Quatre and Sally, as they were the ones with the least training. She quickly made assessments and took a few notes on what they needed to brush up on and what other areas they needed training. Next she had Darkwind, as the most agile of them, take on Trowa. She was impressed with his agility and quickness. Again she took notes and determined which further training he was going to need as a Bard and Quatre partner.

By this time the other five had joined them. Duo leading the bunch, was bouncing as he walked and chatting a mile a minute, the Herald assigned to them looked worn out. Kerowyn smiled.

"Hey guys, about time we found you. You totally missed a great meal, I mean it was awesome, this nice lady named Marta just keep the plates coming. Oh and the dessert,… to die for. Right Danae? Tell 'em, it was delish." Danae grinned at the enthusiastic chestnut haired male.

"He had three pieces if you can believe that." They all nodded grins on their faces. Heero just sighed.

"Baka." Heero looked around and turned to Kerowyn.

"So I hear you want to evaluate our fighting styles and skills."

"Yes, I was about to have Elspeth here take on Wufei in sword play, she's one of the best I've trained. I was going to take on Duo as I hear he tends to hold back with his knife work and I want him to feel free to really let go."

"Huh? Hey, I don't want to kill my friends, so I gotta, you know leave the knives ou.……" It sounded like a wasp went past his ear as the throwing knife trimmed his bangs on the right side of his face and embedded in the wall behind him. He hadn't even seen her throw it, Damn she WAS good.

"Knives are not a problem with me." Kerowyn grinned evilly. Duo actually flashed her one of his real smiles. The older woman was momentarily stunned. The smile changed his face from merely beautiful to ethereally stunning. And the power of that smile was felt by anyone who saw it. The girl Danae smiled and leaned into the male at her side, Heero literally flinched, which was hysterical. The poor Japanese male was so doomed. Speaking of which…

"Heero, the others tell me your pretty damn good all around, what would you like to do?"

"Kurogane has agreed to teach Danae sword work, I'd like to spar with him to see what level he is at and if there is something he can teach me as well." Kurogane smirked, oh he had things he could teach the smart-alecky know it all kid, that was for sure.

"Agreed, Wufei did you want to go first or shall we let Heero and Kurogane spar." Wufei grinned he had a feeling Heero may have met his match in the tall dark Ninja and he wanted to be able to enjoy it, after sparing he might be too tired to really appreciate the other fight.

"Let Heero and Kurogane go first, I'll spar with Elspeth afterwards." Kurogane turned to the little white pork bun riding in Danae's arms.

"Okay Rodent cough up Ginryu and Hein, Heero can use Hein for this match."

"Sure thing Kuro-pu, Mokona has them right here."

"It's Kurogane, you demented crème puff."

Fai giggled while the little white Manjuu grinned before opening her mouth and two swords came out. Even Danae and Duo snickered. Kurogane grabbed his and Heero grabbed Hein.

Unsheathing the swords the two Japanese males squared off. Heero realized he was seriously out classed about 10 minutes into the match. Kurogane was also impressed, the youngster had great potential. He would train both him and the girl. Now all they had to do was get Heero his own sword, Hein did not react to Heero the way it had reacted to Syaoran. Interesting, Kurogane knew it reacted to the fire and passion in a person's soul. Now that he thought about it, Heero was rather methodical and exacting, no wonder Hein didn't react to him. That would be one of the things Kurogane worked with Heero on, the younger male tended to over analyze, instead of just fighting. Which is why he was about to lose in a big way. Kurogane grinned as he pinned the Cobalt eyed youth to the ground with Ginryu at his throat.

Kurogane grinned as he extended his hand to the downed Heero. Heero grabbed the hand offered to him and then with little effort tossed Kurogane over his head and half way across the room, both men leapt instantly back to their feet and squared off again this time without swords. Kurogane grinned, the kid was game, he'd give him that. This time it only took Heero 7 minutes to realize he was outclassed. Kurogane was larger, stronger and surprisingly enough, faster. Heero found himself on his back with Kurogane stretched over him using his larger size and weight to hold the smaller Japanese male down with his forearm pressed against his throat, Heero was seeing stars before he finally caved and submitted to the larger man.

Wufei watched the fight with a certain sense of detachment. He watched the two Japanese males as they fought, and just as he had always suspected, Heero had held himself back when he sparred with Wufei. He also noted style differences strengths and weaknesses between the two. Kurogane was an impressive fighter, his years of diligent training clearly showed. Wufei smirked, looked like Heero had finally found a worthy opponent and someone who could teach the Perfect Soldier a few things. The fight was truly over this time, so when Kurogane extended his hand again with as light smirk on his face, Heero took it and let the larger man pull him to his feet. The sharp tug brought the smaller and younger male slamming up into the ninja chest, where he gave Heero a quick one armed hug and to let him know he was pleased with him and the fight. Heero actually gave the larger male a sheepish grin. Fai was grinning and clapping his hands from the sidelines.

"Kuro-Daddy has SO much to teach the children."

(sigh)

"Idiot Mage. Thanks Heero, that was a good fight." Heero who was still trying to get his breath back gave the Dark ninja a wry grin.

"Yeah, sure thing Kurogane anytime, in fact looks like I do still have a lot to learn."

"Attaboy Heero, remember there's always somebody stronger, faster and more deadly than you. Never forget that. The flip side of that truism, is that true strength is not found purely in the physical, or your fighting ability."

"Kurogane-san?"

"Took me a very long time, and an arm to find out what true strength really is. It's when you have Important People to protect, as well as the lengths you will go to do that." The Ninja glanced and smirked at the grinning blonde idiot he was mated too. Heero looked over at Duo and Danae. Kurogane saw the look Heero gave the pair and smiled, the kid was learning fast.

Next it was Wufei's turn, he was to face off against Elspeth with swords, but his Katana had been left behind in their original world so he was looking over the assortment of practice swords in the Salle. Heero had returned Hein to Danae so she could have Mokona put it backing that mysterious storage place she had. But Danae looked at the sword in her hands and then walked over to Wufei instead.

"Here, I think this was really meant for you Wufei."

"Woman?"

"I still mean to learn swordsmanship from Kurogane, I only chose to keep this sword because it was available. But I can feel it pulling towards you. It wants to be with you, not me. It looks like I will have to find my own sword during our travels. The swords name is Hein."

"I will honor Hein then, thank you." Kurogane seeing Danae give Hein to Wufei stepped forward again.

"Well Heero was just a little warm up, let me handle Wufei. I've seen what Hein is capable of and Elspeth there hasn't. If the sword is calling for Wufei there every chance it will flare to life." Kerowyn nodded, she had 'plenty' of experience with magical swords, she had spent years with Need strapped to her side. So if the sword Hein was magical in nature and the ninja was familiar with its particularities then it was for the best for him to spar with the slender Asian male.

Kurogane drew Ginryu once again and squared off again Wufei who had drawn Hein. Wufei felt a warmth from the sword, a connection. Yes this was HIS sword, within minutes of engaging the tall dark Ninja, he felt his fire spirit merge with that of the sword. When the sword suddenly flared to life, only Kurogane and Fai were not surprised by it. Kerowyn was very glad that Kurogane had offered to spar with the younger male. Even she would have been caught off guard by sudden transformation of the sword. Of course now that she was aware of it, it wouldn't catch her off guard again. Wufei's fight didn't last quite as long as Heero's but he made a fine showing.

**AN: One more match to go, Knives and blood. But not the way you think.**


	15. Blood and Knives

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people. The world of Velgarth and Valdemar belongs to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: One more match, but surprises await.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams) **

Chapter 15 – Blood and Knives

After Swords, Wufei spared with Fai using martial arts. That had been a surprise as well. Kerowyn hadn't expected the Mage to be such a fine fighter, he was fast and elusive, his style more defensive than offensive. But to the trained eye, it was easy to see that in a real fight, Fai would be a serious force to be reckoned with. And Kerowyn knowing fighter pairs as well as she did, knew that Fai and Kurogane were exactly that, one balancing the other out, they probably fought back to back frequently. Though she had only seen Heero fight so far, she was just about to spar with his partner Duo, she suspected the same thing of them. The girl Danae wasn't a true fighter, Most likely never would be, she would learn defensive skills from Kurogane which was good. Everyone should learn enough to be able to defend themselves and survive long enough for help to arrive.

No, the girl was the healer in the group, as Wufei had sparred with Kurogane, Kerowyn watched out of the corner of her eye as Danae had sided up to Heero. Kerowyn wasn't the only watching the trio, the Healer Sally was more interested in what was going on over there instead of watching her fiancée getting his ass kicked. The girl looked irritated at the bruises forming on the handsome boy's throat from his match with Kurogane.

"Heero, hold still damnit." Danae wasn't just irritated she was pissed. The blue black of bruises was already starting to form on his neck. She was pissed because Heero was trying to just brush it off like it was nothing. Duo grinned he knew Heero had a tendency to just ignore pain, if it didn't interfere to much with his ability to fight.

"It's nothing, a few bruises, really Danae I'm okay."

"Shut up Heero, and let me look." Duo actually snickered, as long as he'd known Heero he'd never heard anyone tell him to 'shut up'. In fact it was more likely that the silent stoic teen would be telling, usually Duo himself, to shut up. This was just too much and Duo found it hilarious. Meanwhile Danae had her hands on Heero and was lifting his chin and moving his head this way and that, so she could get a good look at the marks on his neck. Then she surprised everyone, especially Heero. Danae leaned in to Heero, closed her eyes and gently kissed his neck. What surprised Heero was not that Danae had kissed him, that he would welcome any day of the week. It was the gentle warmth that spread from her lips to envelop the area of his neck where the bruises were located. When she pulled back the marks were gone as if they had never been there. She grinned at his startled expression.

"Love heals all wounds. That's what I got from the feather Kal'enel gave us."

Heero blinked and gently touched his previous bruised neck with his fingers. Duo's blinked and cocked his head to one side, well that certainly was a handy gift. He still wasn't quite sure what he had gotten. There was a warmth now that hadn't been there before, one that centered down in his pelvic area. He didn't understand what it meant, he'd felt desire before, and he was a saint by no means. He'd masturbated frequently since hitting puberty, hormones are a bitch sometimes. So he understood physical desire, just because he was still a virgin and hadn't acted on it, had more to do with his fears of those he loved dying, than lack of wanting to. It had also ensured that he had remained oblivious to the fact that he was a 'little different' from other guys. Also the difference was well hidden and wasn't really obvious, unless you were actually intimate, and he'd always been a little body shy. Something Solo had instilled in him at a young age to help keep the perverts at bay. So despite the fact that Heero wasn't body shy, and would occasionally walk around the rooms they frequently shared in the buff, at either the boarding schools they hid out in or the safe houses. Duo would peek but he never really stared and compared. At a glance both boys seemed to have the same equipment, so Duo always figured Heero and the other Guys were just like him. Heero grunted at Danae's explanation.

"Hn. It's a good gift. If one of us gets hurt it will certainly save us a lot of time spent in healing." Leave it to Heero to see the bright side. Can you hear the dripping sarcasm? Danae grinned, she knew the Japanese boy felt better, but he wasn't at a point yet where he would admit to it, but she was determined that someday he would, at least to her and Duo if no one else.

"Heero you're a trip you know that?" Heero flushed slightly, and Duo grinned even wider. Duo had done his best to humanize the Perfect Soldier during the wars, now with Danae helping, Heero was probably doomed to a life with emotions, awww ain't that just too bad…Kerowyn slapped the braided kid on the back of his head to get his attention.

"Hey, you ready? I'm aching for a good fight. Haven't had one in ages, I have to hold back with all the trainee's. Selenay tends to frown on me sending her precious Heralds to the healers more than once a week." Kerowyn grinned evilly at the pretty male. Looks didn't mean squat in a fight, some of the ugliest bruisers she'd ever fought had turned out to be total pansies. Her own mate Eldon, was a trim lithe attractive male like Duo, and he was truly deadly in a fight. So she had no misconceptions about the skills this graceful lithe young man might possess.

Duo returned her grin and entered the main floor of the Salle. IF Duo had been bouncy even giddy before, he was a completely different person when he stepped out on to the sand. He moved with a purpose, flowing from one move to the next and he hadn't even started fighting yet. His face serious even his voice seemed deeper, and definitely more masculine once he spoke. Quatre and the others knew this side of Duo, though the 'God of Death' usually only appeared when they fought their enemies.

"I am Shinigami, the God of Death. This is who I am when I really fight, and when I kill. Kerowyn of the Plaines People, are you ready to face Shinigami and be judged?" Kerowyn was surprised, and yet she was not. This was the son of her Goddess Kal'enel. In a way it wasn't just Duo testing her, but her own Goddess, would she be strong enough to train the friends and companions of Kal'enel's son, and to also stand proudly at his side when the time to fight really came.

"Yes Shinigami, I, Kerowyn of the Plaines People, Herald of Valdemar am ready to fight." And she flew at the black clad youth. He was fast, that was obvious right from the beginning, he moved out of her grasp several times. Knowing he most likely used his braid as a distraction and an aide in fighting, she grabbed it on purpose. When he tried to flip over her shoulder she ducked turned and met him before he could catch her by surprise. He grinned, impressed that she had turned his own trick against him. After several minutes they separated.

"So little one, ready to try knives? I assure you, unless you hit me a single fatal blow, Elspeth and Darkwind over there can hold me to this world long enough to get me healed. The same goes for you. Besides I think your Danae could heal you of all but death if it came right down to it."

Duo's answer was to pull two knives practically out of thin air and twirl them idly. Kerowyn grinned, Yes, finally a real fight. The kind she hadn't had since her teacher Tarma had gone full out against her. They reengaged, this time steel flashed and flickered in the sunlight that came in from the windows and sunroof. They each used one knife as a shield laid flat against their forearm and the other as a weapon. But occasionally they would switch which arms was doing which. 30 minutes later they split apart each breathing heavily but exhilarated. Kerowyn wiped away the blood from a shallow cut on her left arm, Duo had several along both his arms and one on his right thigh.

"So Shinigami are you satisfied yet?" Duo grinned and it was the big goofy grin that he often wore.

"Completely. Damn you're good Kerowyn, that was totally AWESOME. I haven't had a good knife fight in ages."

"Baka. She almost had you twice and held back to keep from cutting you too deeply."

"Yeah I know, like I said it's been a while." Danae, came over and started to look over Duo's injuries. With a smile she kissed or licked each one and they healed instantly. Duo moaned when she kissed the one on this thigh, as she was standing up she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Duo was bleeding, yet the fabric of his pants had not been cut anywhere near there. Also she 'felt' he had no more injuries. SO, why was he bleeding from that spot?

"Duo you're bleeding."

"Huh?" He looked down at himself and blinked, he wasn't injured he 'knew' that but for some reason he was bleeding from between his legs. Sally was close enough to hear what was going on with Duo. Oh no,.. she suddenly had a very good idea what was going on and what the chestnut haired male had received from the feather earlier. Before she could get to him Duo had stuck a hand down his pants to search for the source of the injury. When he pulled his hand out it was streaked with blood.

"Ewwww, I'm bleeding from down 'There', that is so gross."

"There? What, she got you in the ass?" Heero asked honestly curious.

"Not my ass, you ass. 'There', you know, that place in the middle." Duo was blushing a bright red now, trying to explain to Heero were 'there' was, was a problem, as Heero didn't have a 'there', so he was at a complete loss. Sally finally made it Duo's side. Duo seeing Sally relaxed, she would know, she'd examined him there before and had even done what she called routine tests and had him come back a year later to run them again. She said he had to have that particular test once a year. It was embarrassing but he'd done as she said.

"Sally, Heero's being an idiot, could you explain it to him, and Uh do you know why I'm bleeding from 'there'?"

"Well I was going to talk with you before you left tomorrow morning, but it looks like the Feather Kal'enel gave you has finally triggered your cycles. So it looks like I'm going to be having this talk with you now."

"What the Hell! Sally, WHAT"S WRONG with me?"

"Nothing Duo, for you this is perfectly normal. In fact you will most likely bleed like this once a month for a couple of days from here on out."

The others had all been listening intently to the interaction, and they had no idea what Sally was talking about. Bleeding once a month sounded familiar for some reason, but well Duo was a guy. So that couldn't be it, right? Wrong. It was Darkwind who figured it out first, this phenomenon was rare, and the children born as such were considered lucky and highly prized. As children they were pampered and later once grown they were highly desired as mates.

"He's a Kishi, that's so wonderful. They make excellent mates and it is considered good luck to have one within a clan. We have two currently living in my clan. In fact Twomoons was once a lover of mine. He recently took Ironheart and Sunshine as his mates."

"A kishi? What's that Darkwind?" Duo asked, before Sally could stop him, Darkwind answered.

"They are blessed by the goddess, to have both male and female reproductive systems." Heero blanched then sputtered and then…...

THUD

"Heero?"

Kurogane busted out laughing, oh god, that was just so…so.. right. He didn't know why it was, but it just was, poor Heero, if Kurogane though the Japanese male was doomed before, this only assured it. Fai giggled and blushed and silently wished he too could have been born a Kishi, wouldn't THAT make sex with his Kuro-mi even better, no wonder they were prized among the Tayledras as mates. The others were somewhat stunned and trying to revive Heero. Kerowyn grinned, Kishi were born among the plains people as well, and were just as highly desirable. Once poor Heero and the others absorbed this rather shocking news, she and Darkwind would expand further on the Kishi. So Kal'enel son was a kishi, to Kerowyn that didn't seem all that surprising now that she thought about it. The Kishi were considered the goddesses blessed children after all.

**AN: Well life just keeps getting more and more interesting doesn't it. **


	16. Sex Ed

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. The world of Velgarth and all its assorted characters belong to the marvelous Mercedes Lackey. I do Own my stories and any OC's so hands off unless you ask nicely first.**

**Metallic Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

**Summary: Duo's life is about to get even more interesting. **

**Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past 1xR and in her dreams) **

Chapter 16 - Sex ED

Sally managed to get Duo away from the others and had Elspeth and Darkwind take them to the Healers. There she spent some time explaining to Duo what to expect from now on, and showing him what he needed to do during his moon times. Needless to say, Duo found the whole thing highly embarrassing, especially when she had to 'show' him how to insert the cotton 'plug'. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life. Sally grinned at the lovely chestnut haired youth who was currently blushing up a storm. The worst was over for now, he would be able to handle it from here and Danae could help him as well, it wasn't like he was going to be alone with this little problem.

"Duo did Professor G ever cover the basics of sex education with you?" Duo was still blushing, poor kid if he kept this up Sally was afraid he'd pass out from blood loss.

"To be honest, not really, he examined me once, just like you do. Afterwards he laughed his ass off, and said Duo was the perfect name for me. But seeing as neither one of us expected me to live long enough for sex to be an issue. He said it probably wasn't necessary information." Sally sighed...

"So what do you know about sex? Have you at least touched yourself, and if so how?" As a doctor Sally wanted all the facts, so she would know what blanks to fill in. She really wasn't a pervert. So what if her fiancée was 5 years younger than her, true love knew no age limits.

"Sally! I..., well, every time we'd infiltrate a high school for cover, I'd listen to the gossip in the locker rooms and in the halls, but it was really confusing to me."

"I'm sure it was, it's usually very confusing to all teenagers, and the wildest rumors circulate high schools everywhere. Parents and adults forget that teenagers are being bombarded by rampant hormones and worse, curiosity. That's why even in our highly advanced world there are still teenage pregnancies, even in the best of families and schools."

"Yeah I remember in one of the schools Heero and I were at there was a big scandal about one of the jocks knocking up one of the cheerleaders. For once I wasn't the center of attention. But no one seemed to know 'how' it happened. They kept saying things like… I can't believe that happened, or, how could they let that happen. But no one ever actually explained 'how' it happened, like we were just supposed to know or something."

"So basically all you have a lot of misinformation. Now quit stalling and tell me what you have done with yourself." Duo ducked his head. He was busted, he never lied but he could avoid and change the subject with the best of them. Unfortunately Sally was not that easily deterred.

"I, um Sally, Damn, it's embarrassing Sal, ya know. I mean okay, I um…"

Duo was just flat out too embarrassed to tell the honey blonde doctor out loud what he had done, so he leaned in and whispered it in her ear. Sally grinned. Poor Duo seems he was still extremely body shy, for a kid with such a seemingly outgoing personality he was in truth, rather shy and his gregariousness was actually a front, a mask to keep people from knowing the real Duo. She was sure that eventually Heero and Danae would get past all his masks, especially if she understood correctly what she had heard regarding lifebonded partners. The pretty teenager was also no stranger to his own body, in that regard Duo was like most teenage boys. So Sally gave him a low down on the basics. She knew that Heero was no stranger to sex. That was just one of his problems with Relena, who chased him all over the earthspere. He'd made the mistake of sleeping with the Peacecraft shortly after arriving on earth the first time. And Danae had knowing eyes, Sally was sure she knew what to do.

"WOW, so that's how it works."

"That's the basics at least. The three of you will certainly have a quite a time working it out between you, but that's part of the fun."

"Oh my GOD,… Heero's gonna kick my ass isn't he? I mean he was thinking I was a guy, and he wasn't exactly ready for 'that', and now I'm a chick too…..He's gonna fucking kill me, and what about Danae, huh? She was expecting to be with two guys. Oh God Sally….."

Sally went to the youngster and took him into her arms to sooth him, he was making himself upset. Rubbing his back in a soothing motion she knew she had to get him back to his mates, only they could calm his fears. Duo was changed and all cleaned up, so she took his hand and with the help of a herald that was waiting for them, went to find Heero, Danae and the others. The others had also taken this time to clean up from their sparring matches, so everyone was clean and changed when they found them.

As they entered the suite Heero and Danae looked up at Duo, who tried to give them a small smile. Neither was fooled, he was seriously upset and they knew it. Almost simultaneously they stood up and went to him, wrapping him in their arms and holding him close. Duo started crying as his bondmates held him.

They didn't hate him, oh God, oh thank God, he'd been SO afraid, so very afraid. As he wound down Heero lifted the tear stained face and firmly kissed him. Once Heero had thoroughly kissed Duo, Danae took over, Heero actually smiled as he pealed the two apart, that was starting to become a habit. Danae shrugged and grinned.

"Well Duo I think we have our answers now."

"Which answer is that Danae?" Duo asked still a little breathless from being thoroughly kissed by both of his mates."

"About your sexual persuasion, your 'Duo-sexual', which makes Heero and I, Bi-sexual, cause I'm sure we both want 'all' of you, as well as each other." Danae grinned at her joke. Duo blinked and then burst out laughing. And all was right with the world once again.

Our travelers and their friends spent the remaining time they had left together before Duo, Heero, Danae and their adoptive parents had to leave, talking and reminiscing. There was a lot of hugging and back slapping, which Heero and Wufei put up with for the sake of the others.

Trowa just smirked and stood in his usual corner watching the antics of the family he had chosen for himself. It was a good family, brothers who were closer than even blood could make them, and those brothers had chosen mates bringing into their family two sisters, as strong of heart and soul as they themselves. Trowa had, in his usual quiet way, watched and measured the two who would lead his youngest brothers and their shared mate on a quest thru worlds and dimensions. Even if he had picked them himself he couldn't have done a better job. It was clearly obvious to the observant and quiet young man that the older men had already traveled many of the same paths his two brothers were about to tread. Kurogane had once been a harsh and cold killing machine. Fai a jovial prankster who hid behind his smiles the pain in his heart. The parallels between them and his two friends were astounding. If anyone could show Heero and Duo that there was more to life, that they still had things to learn and to live for it was those two, them and the girl...Danae. Trowa hooded his eyes as he watched the pretty girl that Duo and Heero both seemed to need to touch, unconsciously reaching for her, Duo holding her hand, Heero grazing her arm or back with his fingers. He'd seen Heero display more physical touch in the last hour than he had in nearly all of the time he'd known him. No wonder Relena didn't want her found.

It was time to tell their friends of the threat and danger 'Miss Peacecraft' held for them.

**AN: OKay I know this is really short and that you've waited forever for it. Sorry, I actually thought I had posted this chapter already. **


End file.
